


Mazes Book of Sour Sweets (Yaoi Izuku Midoriya)

by HeidenShayde



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Brainwashing, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Drugs, Fluff, Gay, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Blood, Mind Control, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, kaa the snake, not all chapters are bad, small crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: This is all about Midoriya and everyone who loves him so much. He will have some nice and gnarly times ahead and I take any gay suggestions! Please, make sure to leave commentary. I am not going to do much bakugou either. I don't ship it as much as everything else. LMAO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



this is all just a notice, there will be a chapter soon. so what do you want to see first?

Nomu x Deku  
Fumikage x Deku  
or  
Denki x Deku


	2. Chapter One: Nomu x Deku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope

Chapter One: I am not a bad man, even though I do bad things.

General Information on This Chapter: The Pairing is going to be Nomu x Deku, as suggested by about 5 of my first 7 commenters! This fanfiction is going to be generally darker and a little bit off canon but I will try and make it as close as I can while I am incorperating what I am into the story. There are a few general things in this story you should know- so let me set this off! 

\- There is going to be an introductory message to this story every single time.  
\- I will do my best to ensure that there is sustinence to these one-chapter stories that I am making.   
\- Nomu, in this chapter, is still going to be the monster-like creature in the first season, however, he is going to have a little bit more of a conscious than he is seen to have.  
\- Nomu is still mostly EVIL and mean in this one.  
\- I am going to have this happen in front of the others, sort of like public humiliation. However, I will have them occupied, so they aren't just standing there. LOL  
\- Shigaraki is going to have little to nothing to do with this chapter, hopefully.  
\- There IS going to be blood in here, I mean, it is Nomu, after all. If there was no blood, then to me it would be wierd.   
\- This is going to be a NON-CON chapter  
\- There is going to be a bit of mind play and brain-fucking :)  
\- The starter of every chapter is going to be a random character that has nothing to do with the series. In a sense, he is going to 'control' the events in this 'Fantasy Book'. However, he will not interact with anything in the actual universe such as the lemons themselves.   
\- His name is actually 'Maze' hence the name of the book. Just in case there may be a question about those things later ^^  
\- There is always room for more suggestions. All I ask is that all of you stay patient ^^'

OKAY! NOW! WE CAN ALL MOVE ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!! ^^

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

" There is never too much compassion to be given, even if it is to a villain. So, what is the moral of the stories, held in the series of 'Boku no Hero Academia?' in my opinion, there is always room for altering... Such as, for instance- what if that 'Nomu' fellow come back?" there wasa darkened room appearing, someone standing near a huge book. The person seemed to be in his thirties, and had an abdnormal shape to his spine as he hunkered over the orb that he had in front of himself. There, to the left, rested the book, lightly opened to an unidentifyable page. 

As the man continued to mutter to himself, he seemed to tap te glass of his orb with a slightly annoyed look. 

"Now, now, all of this violence is simply not going to do! I need to be able to think of something with much more... HOT kinminship than this. However, we need to keep this situation serious. Midoriya Izuku is my favorite character, maybe I can play along with that..."

The grown male pulled the dark colored hair out of his face as he scanne over the book, a picture of Deku and his friends walking in the forest. Perfect, he can make this more interesting... Just a couple pages before the group all run into Nomu, and start the huge fight. There was no need for such boring violence after all. Why not spice all of it up with some really INTENSE action, right? There was no harm in having some good old fashioned 'bittersweet' fun as they were playing in the game. 

After all, he was the lord of this world. There was always room to make more happen when something is as boring and tedious as this. You already know they are going to win this fight. However, something of this level has never happened before, so why not enjoy a little bit of a refresher before there is anything to do but to sit and wait?

With the waving of his left arm, and a blue glow, there was a turn of the page, as the picture started to form on the page in front of himself. "Now, let's give you a little bit of excitement Midoriya Izuku. I am sure this will be a WONDERFUL turn of events. I am going to like this show... now... where did I stick that popcorn?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hot beating sun and the combined steps of many a student were echoing around the small forested area that everyone had chosen to traverse through. The many birds and other creatures all scrambling about to ensure that they were not seen by the students who were all passing by. Other creatures all had chosen to make refuge in some of the bushes or smaller shrubs that were near the bases of tall oaks that scraped at the sky. Though they were not nearly as big as any of the buildings in the city, they were still tall and radiated their own proud sense of nature. The firm bark and tender leaves all shaking as a small gust of wind was going by, Lightly kissing all of the students that were passing on the cheek. 

Air that was ever so crisp, it almost gave an illusory visor to the nearby coming cold. It was late summer, meaing that Autumn was right around the corner. The leaves turning the many warm hues of color as they get ready to sprawl on the ground in a beautiful kind of disarray as they travel from here to there with the wind still adrift in the many directions of drafts that were sure to pluck the leaves from their branches without a doubt. 

This was really a nice day. There was nothing better than the days off that the group had gotten. The days where there was no villainy and everything was calm and peaceful. Such days were rarer and rarer in time or in the general reccurance as the days grow shorter and nights that transpire expand in a few minutes every single night. The world was good like this. It provided them with their training and thier jobs. It was something that they all needed to improve themselves and each other. Though there was still so much more to learn, there was also more to enjoy. After all, you cannot take life without the good and the bad. There was a mix that everyone needed to respect. The one rule that everyone in this society followed to the letter. 'There are heroes here to protect us. So long as there is danger to be found.' Sometimes these words all held little to no meaning to someone as they enjoyed the little bits in life. However, to Deku, there was something different to take from the situation. There was something to dread or mislead someone into taking either the wrong path or a solumn choice in the fork in the road. As long as there was villains, there was a hero. So what happened if there was no villains? 

The very notion is very much implausible. However, it was not IMPOSSIBLE by any means. IF the villains were ever to all vanish without a trace, there would be no need for heroes anymore. There would be no need for them to even be there. So what would happen to them after that? 

"Hey Deku! Hurry your ass up! We still need to get to the school party and meet up with Mister Aizawa before he gives all of us an F because you are fucking taking forever again! You need to get your head out of the clouds you damn nerd!" There was of course an infamous shout as one of the many other students to have been the many friends he had known for an entire year now. The ever-so-famous Bakugou Katsuki. He was always shouting, so there was no need for him to feel threatened. 

There was also the fact that Bakugou had leveled himself out mentally for some reason, after one of the fights all of the others had at one point. It was one of the largest fights there ever was for the fledgling students. Even though it was not the first fight they ever had in their class. 

"Kacchan! Sorry, I was thinking about something again, I really need to get that dealt with, I wonder why I keep doing that..." There was a contemplative look that went over the green haired boy's face as he started to mutter to himself about what was the matter with himself. The ash blonde haired teen only muttered a couple words before tapping the other on the back of the head. 

"Really, if it is not one thing, it is the other. Pay attention, you asshole. We are not even halfway there, and we are stuck waiting on you to stop being weird before we all get going again." the annoyed huffs from Bakugou had made him seem as though he was holding back stresses that he had failed to express for the longest time, most likely not even any time soon.

Yaoyorozu took notice and she sighed before going back to check on Midoriya, while Tokoyami was looking at the green haired team from ahead. closest to the front. He sighed to himself, though he could not help but worry for him sometimes. All of them were always worried about him. Midoriya was that one part of thier team that seems to connect to everyone and anyone. He was that charming and was able to understand others from their point of views as well as his own. 

"What is the matter, Midoriya? There seems to be something troubling you lateley. You are a little more distenced and you keep muttering to yourself when you are walking. You are creeping some of the others out because they do not know how to help you. If there is something particular you want to say, the time is NOW after all. When there is almost nobody else around. It is just us Class 1A students. We are your friends, after all, There is no way that we would ever hurt you." the girl looked down to him a little, being a bit taller than he was after all. Then, in a moment, there was another movement. 

"Deku! Come on, we are going to be late for the party! Me and Iida have to be there early to make sure there is no trouble with the other students when they all start to arrive." There was the typical Uraraka, she was always smiling and looking for ways to help others. Iida had picked her as his helper for this party because in contrary to how she acts, she can actually be quite scary. 

There was no response from the other as he tried to walk faster, almost reaching it to Todoroki, whom was somewhere in the middle of the group. Even though he was a bit more social, he was still a bit of a recluse and liked his space. There was nothing better than the time to think and consider what you are going to do when something happens instead of thinking of it ALL in an instant. 

Iida was staring at his friend for a moment before he started to think on what he was going to do when he got to the school and started for his colunteered job. He wanted to spend some time with his friends, but helping others, even if it is just a party, was the most important thing. 

There was another few steps, being as Midoriya had failed to give a direct answer, Yaoyorozu had moved back forward and joined up with Tokoyami and Tsuyu, who were talking about some random things in the background.

While he had time to think Deku had time to think to himself. However, there was a problem. He was having a very hard time getting comfortable. It felt like there was something coming at him from all sides, eyes, malicious and darke were looking down on him, in him, and around him. There was no where he was going to be able to move without getting the looks attention on himself. There was no way he was going to escape, but how was he going to get out of here with his friends without causig a scene? If he felt like there was something there, it was MOST LIKELY to be there. There was no way for his feeling to be wrong. 

If only he was able to pry himself to do it. He had stopped all together, and started to look around, scanning for whatever it was. Thre was a dreading feeling settling in from all angles and he began to feel isolated, if only he was able to call out to his friends, whom were all still moving. They must have been unaware of what was happening to him. However, he was not going to complain, it didn't feel like the set of eyes watching him were trying to follow his friends. However, you would think that everyone here would be a target... Everyone in this class was valuble. Which means that he was singled out. 

If that were the case, whoever was watching him... they were most likely waiting for him to slip up somewhere or even not say anything. As the pressure from the one pair of eyes grew more and more overbearing, there was something worse. More of them. There were more sets of eyes making themselves known! More and more were showing up, and they were travelling. They were going to his friends, which were all ahead, talking to each other still over somethings that were of importance to them personally. The only one who had actually stopped by the time he looked back was Todoroki. 

The dual hair-colored boy looked him in the face for a second, and was about to ask what was wrong, before he too began to sense it, and he nodded in silence. There was another moment, and when some leaves moved aggressively, Midoriya and Todoroki had both given a shout to the others, warning them of the impending danger. Even though there was no time for either of them to finish their sentances before they were blasted away from where they were standing. 

"GUYS LOOK OUT! THERES SOMEONE-"

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN! SOMEBODY IS-"

That was enough to prove a point. There, in the matter of seconds, was several villains coming out from the bushes. Many bodies of men and women alike, at the ready with their quirks as they faced the students. Of course, there was the matter of keeping on their guard for the other students and their attacks. However, they all seemed to be concentrated on Midoriya as he backed up away from several them. All the while, his skin was gaining red marks in the arms as he had been preparing his attacks for when they were going to attack. There was no route of defense for himself, however, it was good knowing all of the others were together, able to keep an eye on each other as they got ready to fight. 

Just when Midoriya came face to face with a shark quirked villain, he saw the villain run away as a new form as making it's way from the shadows. It was Nomu, the demon of the League of Villains, that monstrosity that had almost killed All Might the first time. 

There was nothing more than those bone-yellow eyes and the blackened pupils that Midoriya was able to see. It was frightening. This was what All Might had to face when he was fighting this thing. But... Midoriya knew that he had no time to think on such trivial things right now. The monster was looming over him, and looking him right in the eyes as it seemed to give a ghoulish smirk. 

"DEKU, DUCK!" there was a loud and almost seemingly concerned shout from Bakugou as he made sure his voice was heard loud and clear. His red eyes were opened in concern, something frightening him to make him have such upcoming anguish on his face. 

Not even questioning as to why, Midoriya ducks as a large sharp object was propelled his way, only for it to sink itself into the monstrosity that everyone came to know as Nomu. The metal object was unable to be identified by shape, and it only barely went into the large beings torso when it made contact. There was almost nothing there, as if it had been the end of a feather. However, whatever it was, it provoked the villain enough for him to leave Midoriya for the time being and it jumps over him, jumping on the companion villain it had brought alongside him. The man was tore apart inseconds, and there was nothing left of him but a bloody corpse by the time the monstrosity was done. 

As soon as Nomu had finished with the direct attacker, he was right in the kids face, his eternam grinning grimace was face to face with Midoriya's small nose and huge evergreen eyes. There seemed to be some hesitance in the being before him. It froze, as if to make some kind of contemplation. There was no time, if he was going to win this battle, Midoriya was going to have to hit the other. If he aimed just right, he should be able to jump over and make a quick move to counter act whatever move the other was going to make in retribution for the hit that he had recieved from the teen. 

The momemt just as the other made the first move, which was like a direct planted dive at the green-haired boy. There was a solid swing of the arm and a fist made it's direct target of contact; Nomu's face. The blow was fierce and hard, however, it only sent the monster back about seven feet. That gave Midoriya enough time to see him coming-despite how fast he was, and dodge, just in the knick of time. There was a loud crashing noise as a direct attack crashed into the nearby tree, the tall and proud piece of nature being tossed away like it was nothing. The tall form of life was wiped away as if it were a dry-erase marker on a whiteboard. The instant it was touched, it was ruined. 

There was an automatic recoil as Midoriya drew back his fist again and he punched the creature straight in the face, his fist grazing the creatures brain. Nomu seemed to stop short and he took the hit, falling back, automatically springing back up and looking at the teen. The demonic genetic material-like monsters seemed to be off kilter, he was staring, not even breathing. He was just looking at Midoriya with those empty eyes as he growled. 

The green eyed teenager took the moment to look at all of his team mates, all of which were caught in some kinds of battle wherever they were. The villains seemed to have isolated them and were taking on the others one on one, as if they were planning something more. One of the villains, a barrier user, was tossed at Nomu due to an explosion. Most likely the one that was fighting with Kacchan in the beggining of the isolated matches that seemed to be pre-planned. Being as these villains were exposed to these teens before, they knew who to put with who in order to hold them off longer. There was indeed planning used here. 

Without a second thought, Nomu was on top of the barrier user, chomping off his head and he made his usual feral breathing noises. The other man barely had enough time to speak. There was nothing by a gurgling sound and then nothing. When the villain was done, there were no parts of the body left. It was as if there was nothing laying there on the ground from the start. Nothing was there save for the evidence that made its way down Nomu's face in one long, crimson line. 

The second the body was gone, a barrier was activated. That must have meant that Nomu had absorbed that villains quirk! 

Jumping back, the teen went to the barrier that was stuck up between himself and Nomu, and pulled back his arm to do a Smash. As soon as his arm hit the barrier, the entire thing flashed. Hardening from the interaction of the quirk that was activated. It doubled in size and started to glow the slightest bit before the glow vanished again. 

Outside of the barrier, the others were taking in the situation as they were finishing up their own battles. Many villains had alreay retreated when they saw what Nomu had done to the one villain. Others were knocked out cold. Other villains had already been tied up to be taken to prison or wherever the police would send them later. Whatever the case, there was too much to take in at one time and everything was going by in a blur of events. It was getting darker, since when did it become so late? 

" Yaoyorozu, what do you suggest we do? There seems to be something more strong about this force field that Nomu has created. I am guessing that it has mixed with his own quirk and is much more powerful than that other guys was. We need to find the weak access point and break it from that apex. Otherwise there may not be any other way to get in..." Tokoyami observed, his dark shadow bird scanning around the large structure that the other villain had formed around himself and the green haired teen. 

bakugou was busy trying to bust down the structure himself, cursing as he saw Deku moving around to avoid many attacks on the inside of the structure. He had so many near misses already, and he seemed to be having trouble getting a good shot at making an attack. The monster he was against was not letting him get that chance. Midoriya was moving left and right, anywhere, to make sure that he was avoiding coming in contact with the villain and he got punched into the side of the barrier several times. However, as determined as he was, he pushed himself up and avoided more attacks, sinking in a few of his own. 

"Midoriya, come one, you can do it! We believe in you!" There was the usual cheering from Ochako as she started to try and find a way to bring up the barrier. However, being as her quirk was floating, it did little to no good for anything. However then, she got an idea. " I am going to go and get Mister Aizawa! Keep trying to get that barrier opened somehow! I need to get out of here and make sure that he can find you, he may prove to be helpful in this situation!" Like that, she was off, using her quirk to help her move faster to the school , which felt like it was so far away. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Who is ready for the LEMON! WHOOO!! HERE WE COME !!!

Inside the barrier, Midoriya was thrashing about, finally caught under the monsters's grasp as he tried to breathe and catch way of any oxygen that was remaining in this large confinement. Being as there was so much movement, a lot of the oxygen had been used up from the fighting. He should have known that a barrier as large as that was meant to make the air limited. Meaning that after he was tired out, there was going to be less and less oxygen in here left to breathe. 

Nomu had pre-planned this. There was no way that this turn was natural in this series of events. This all must have been some kind of nightmare. He needed to make sure that whatever he did was done carefully and then-

All of a sudden, there was a huge tongue wrapping around Midoriya's waist as it pulls him up into the air, and the huge monster smiled in his own way as he brings the hero closer to his face and grabbed the boy with his huge arms. He was squishing him togehter to prevent any movement. 

'He knows that most of my power comes from by ability to use my speed to my adventage. However, any non-speed using attacks were useless to him. I need to make up another-'

There was hardly enough time to think, when suddenly, the creature threw Midoriya on the ground, the teen landing on his stomach as he was pushed down forward by the villains tongue, preventing him from making any movement at all. The taller creauture seemed to give off some noise in the back of his throat, most likely it was some kind of laugh as the thing watched Midoriya get tossed around. 

Finally, after many solid hits against the floor, Midoriya managed to get his arms free and he used his 'Smash in the other's face. There was a loud gust of wind, and the pressuized air pushed up dust as it gathered around some of the two that were on the inside. Making them harder to see. 

The only thing that managed to reach anyones ears though was a loud pained scream and the cracking of bones. Todoroki was the first to get a look from where he was at, and he noticed that the villain had used his own imense strength to pull Midoriya's arms out of their sockets, though causing no outward part of the arms to hang there at his sides uselessly as he lost the abilty to movemem correctly. 

The large villain was drawing closer and closer to him, making the green-haired teen grow fearful. Activing another smash with his feet, he got ready to kick the other in the face to get him away from himself long enough to be able to move back. However, Nomu brought up his arm, in while the leg was coming at him, he caught it, and closed his hand tight. Aso soon as there was a snapping noise, Midoriya screamed out in pain as his leg bone was shattered from the amount of pressure that was put onto it. 

Throwing the green haired teen to the ground, Nomu grabbed his arms to keep him from moving, and was about to get even closer when Midoriya kicked him in the pelvic area, and continued kicking around while trying to find any way there was possible to escape. The movement had run accross the others groin several times and put pressure on the organ, though that was not the teens intention. He had no idea what he was doing. All he was trying to do was escape and beat this guy. Bringing up his working leg as a last resort, he kicked the villain in the face and drew the same leg back multitudinously to continue the attacks. He may not be able to run anymore, but he can try and do as much damage as possible in this state. There was nothing more he could do, save for try and keep him away.

The green haired teen lacked the ability to see some sort of pink fleshy tentacle coming from the villains brain as he was kicking at the other. The other had tried to attack back just to be kicked again and again. The pink tentacle easily avoided any movement that was made, and it slithered its way into the teens ear with no time to spare.

There was an immense pain Midoriya's ear as he felt something crawl inside and he continued to try kicking a the monster, to no avail. The monster however, failed to bother breaking that leg as well. With only a second for Midoriya to feel something in his ear, there was more movement. The piece of fleshy brain was seeking out his own brain inside his head. It was travelling in the ear canal and as soon as it had found his brain, the tentacle had plunged right into it, not stabbing anything, but going in between some parts in the brain and coming out the other ear. 

Midoriya had let out a pained yell at first, and was trying to make no noise, which was very hard to do. However, as soon as the tentacle in his ear started to move, he started to give pained groains as it moved arond in his head. The liquid on the tentacle travelling over his brain and contaminating it as it was plunging in and out of the poor teens head. In and out, a slippery sound was heard as the ears tightened against the appendage by nature. The large evergreen eyes had shrunk into gray orbs with no pupils in the monochrome abyss that they had become. 

Midoriya was twitching, trying to fight off anything that the actions were telling him to do, however, he had no control over his body as his tongue came out and he started to pant from the punging that was squelching in his brain. His eyes rulling up as he tried to bring up his foot and fight against Nomu. The large villain grabbiing his foot as another tentacle comes from his brain and goes right into the boys mouth. 

The larger tantacle bunched itself up in the boys throat as it swelled and went to explore the sweet cavern that it was sent to taint. The pink fleshy feeling almost rotten tasting, though it had a sickly sweet taste and smell to it as well. It bundled up and started to bunch at the end of the throat, making the throat look bigger than it should have been. 

Midoriya started to leak tears from the pain. He was in pain from having to feel everything happening to him at once. He was in pain because he knew his body was responding to this... he was in pain because it was right in front of his friends.... everything was eating away at him. 

Nomu had gotten his fill of the other boys mouth, but continued on with the interactions he had with the others brain. 

Setting the teen down, the much larger creature used his quick hands to shred watever clothes that the teen was wearing and tossed whatever big stuff aside. Not like he was going to need it. Just to make sure that the other knew he meant business, he scratched down the others inner thigh on his other leg, leaving a deep gash. Midoriya once again gave a sound of anguish, though it was smaller and much meeker than the last noises he had made. 

He tried to thrash and throw anything he had at the villain that was over him, but it was no use. Nomu was over him now, and his cloths were gone. Does that mean he was going to be eaten from the inside out? Or did the villain have other plans that were generally unknown? There seemed to be something rather fishy about all of it. Nothing was making any sense to him. Why was he not dead and what was exactly going on? 

Without another minute of flailing to gain back whatever freedom he could, he felt something hard and cold pressed up against his bum, and the fact that his boxers were gone was also rather surprising. Something he had failed to notice. Before he was able to look though, there was a rough jerking movement from the tentacles in his head, the appendages pumping in and out rythmically as they hit the sweet spot in his brain, causing the teen to blush and let out a long lusty moan. Tongue lolloing our and face dropping from the mental restraining. 

That was what Nomu was doing.... he was... trying to make sure that he couldn't think! He... couldn't .... that... he..... he...

There was a total black out as Deku let out another moan, his one good leg bringing up his body as the tentacles start to move faster and faster in the brain. He was unable to process anything in the moment.Just how much his body loved the interaction and the pain and pleasure that the movement in his head really was. His brain was being rattled and his body loved the feeling. 

As he was distracted, Nomu had found his ass, and spread it apart, pulling apart the arm, tightly packed buns that the teen had. He had quite the ass, for being a male, and it also was rather soft and easily was able to be pushed down on. Almost as if there was no muscle in there at all. However, it was also a tight squeaze. So Nomu decided against the immediate insertion of his throbbing member. He got up a bit and headed to the boys face, pulling out the tentacles in his mouth all the while he was moving. He seemed to smirk as he guided his tentacles down to the entrance and shoved them in quickly, greedily enjoying the pleasure he was getting from such an interaction. 

Without letting the teen catch his breath, he plunged his huge member into Midoriya's mouth, the organ travelling down his throat. The teen was having a hard time breathing, and his eyes started to brim with tears as the monsterous villain moved his pulsating testical in and out at a rapid rate. His panting was slow and concentrated, however, growing in repetitiveness from his upcoming release. The knot in his stomach was growing and he felt himself reaching a climax soon. The mouth this boy had was so warm and wet. It was like a humid cavern in a sense. 

With another smash of his hips into the boys mouth, his pelvic bone hit the boys soft cheeks and his knot was released into the boys system. White goo was leaking all over the place as soon as it released. The orgasm was so hard it started to pout from Midoriya's mout and nose because it had nowhere else to leak from. The green haired teens eyes were rolled up in the back of his skull as he tried to breathe, the tentacles still going at it. As soon as he pulled out, the boys face was pulled into the weak and absenminded smile as his tongue stuck out. 

His mind, or whatever was left, was trying to get him to fight back still. He pushe his leg to move and he tried to kick the monster that was now on top of him. His leg got a good hit in, and Nomu moved quite a bit. His tentacles seeming to harden. It was on purpose, as punishment for the teens actions. The tendrils going against the boys brain were now slightly scraping, causing immense pain, and Midoriya screamed as he started to feel nothing but anguish in his head. Blood pooling from his nose now from the orgasmic liquid that had pooled from it just before.

Then, after that, Nomu bit into the boys flesh, tastin the blood as it went around his sharp teeth. The blood was so sweet, it was as if it was made out of pure sugar. It was wonderful. More and more bites, he needed that blood again. He was going to have it. As long as he didn't kill the boy. Right? He continued to bite the boy in many places, save for his groin becaus he was going to need that for one of his bodily functions. He bit so many times that blood was pooling from almost everywhere on the body. 

Midoriya was still trying to move and break free from where he was stuck, he was in so much pain, and he couldn't think straight. There was so much going on and he was unable to do anything. So his body did the very next thing. He started to cry. Crying for the anguish he was feeling for his body. Crying for the fact that his friends were trying to get in but couldn't. Crying because he was once again too weak to protect himself from the enemy. Crying for the bones that he or Nomu had broken. Crying, because he was now dirty. Everything that was happening was worth crying over. 

On the other side of the barrier, the others were all worked up into their own messes. 

Yaoyorozu was screaming curse words at the top of her lungs as she started to produce weapons left and right to break the barrier that was keeping them from their friend. He was in there being mutilated and violated, and there was nothing she was able to do to help him. Midoriya was such a sweet teen and he was the youngest out of all of them! He was having his body torn apart and there was nothing she was able to do for him. DAMN IT!

Todoroki had long since went to using his fire, his rage was uncontrollable. His face was dark as he started to yell many profanities to himself as he watched his friend being broken apart piece by piece. The pain and anguish in Midoriya's voice felt like a blade to his own skin. It was cold and it cut into his heart with every scream he made and every time he tried to fight back. He was still trying to move, no matter how hurt he was. He was still doing his best to fight back against the monster.

Tsuyu was using anything she was able to give against the barrier, Mineta was livid at her side, doing his best as well, though there was very little his quirk was able to do. His face was contorted into an angry snarl as he was silent. He didn't even care about the fact that Yaoyorozu was almost naked because of her quirk and the weapons she was making. He was doing his best to find ways in there but there was nothing. 

Tsu was also visibly angry, thoug that was something that was very hard to see. Her face was not built to show such expressions of anger or even sadness most of the time. However, her face was scrunched in such a way it made her look scary. She never said a thing, she just kept trying and trying to get into the barrier keeping them from their friend. 

Tokoyami was almost in full rage mode, his nightmare bird coming from his stomach was repeatedly crashing into the side of the barrier, screeching in the native bird screeches that meant something unholy to the ears. The bird classmate was glowering at the villain, wanting so badly to just kill the thing. Midoriya was still trying to fight it, and there was no telling how much longer he was going to last. He was bleeding to death, his body and brain were being ruined and his entire state was in disarray. 

Iida was deathly silent, though he was visibly crying, he had not stopped hitting and kicking the barrier. He did not want to hear or see any of his friends like this, nobody deserved this. There was nothing that he was able to do. He was sitting here, watching his friend get violated and tortured from the inside out. Here he was on the outside, safe and sound. Away from the nightmare one of his closest friends was now having to live. 

Kirishima and Denki were both livid and had not stopped yelling or cursing since they saw what was happnening. As soon as that fucker stuck his brain tentacles in his ears they were all over the barrier, trying to find ways to break it. Anything to get their friend out of there alive at least. If only there was a way to tun back the time that had been so cruel to Midoriya. Take away the suffering. They were cursing and crying as they saw how hard he was still fighting to try and get away from monster that was responsible for all of this. He was trying to be strong. 

Any others were all cursing, they were not as close to Midoriya, however, they were still friends and they were just as livid as everyone else was. They were all over that shit as soon as it was dropped. They were all banging on the barrier and trying to break it down. Coming up with plans to knock it down. There was nothing working and it was making them more and more angry at the fact that everything the were doing was practically useless. 

Bakugou had been nonstop rage since the moment that the fucker had first broken all of Deku's limbs. The limbs hanging limply at his sides were horrific. After every thing after that started to happe, there was constant explosions and profaneric yells to the monster to leave Deku alone and stop being a coward. He was mortified as soon as the monster started to violate the other in such a way that his body was being used for the others own pleasure and enjoyment. He was eating some of his flesh, and biting him. Worst off, Deku was still trying his best to fight back. Normally, he would have called the other a crybaby. But not this time, because this time, he was crying too. He was crying for the pain of his friend, and his uselessness. He was crying because his quirk was useless to protect. He was crying for all of the broken limbs in Midoriya's body. He was crying for everything. 

Midoriya was cold and only felt a sudden pain as a hufe obtrusion was prodding its way into his ass. The cold flesh against his own as the clammy skin rubbed agains this tender warm skin and got sweat all over him. The feeling was sickening. It was horrifying. Yet, there was nothing his body could do. His body was not willing to respond anymore. His legs and arms were useless and his brain was on the verge of also being fucked again. There was nothing he was able to do. He saw his friends, they were all mortified, trying to help him from the outside of where they were. 

At least he knew he would always have them no matter what, they cared for him and there was nothing that every proved that otherwise. They were all there for him and were trying to help them. However, he was not strong enough to keep up with it anymore, his body was trying to succumb to it. His brain was almost there. 

" I am so glad.. I had you here.. at least your faces can be the last one I see.." he said to himself, his eyes closing as his head fell limp an his body refused to continue moving. 

Nomu dropped the boy and he smirked, in a sense, from there, he shoved his huge member into the boy and pinnned him down as he started to flip him over and bit his back. He plunged his member in and out of his body repeatedly on end, making slurping sounds as his tight hole tried to hold onto his huge testical and keep it in the place it was going to. The teen under him was gaining back some conscious, the tentacles at work in his brain again as they pumped a white liquid into his head and got it all over the brain. Midoriya started to pant and his face formed a smile as his eyes turned red, leaking tears all the while. 

"Oh fuck, please, more master! OH! DAMMIT! FILL ME PLEASE!!" those lusty words were so dark, yet it seemed as though the darkness was toying with Midoriya's innocence. The boy was panting as he begged to be rammed harder. He was still unable to move his limbs and lacked the ability to do anything other than beg the villain for his huge member to pump it's glory inside of him and release the reward. 

""MASTER!! OH GOD! PLEASE, I NEED IT, I NEED YOU, FILL ME WITH ALL YOU HAVE AND PUMMEL THIS ASS!" the boy was barely able to hold onto himself as the villain released into him. The white cum driping down his legs as it exented to the ground in a huge puddle on the ground in front of him and under him.

"PLEASE, MORE, I NEED MORE!" the voice was getting greedy and more lusty as the teen panted and used what little energy he could to force his hips up into the others groin just to feel the others warmth pool all over him again. The boys begging lasted forever, as his tongue lolled out of his mouth again, saliva dripping down his chin as he panted and his hot breath went out of his mouth. The surrounding area seemed to feel oh so cold around him as if he was surrounded by ice. 

The constant slapping of skin on skin the the smaller moans of the teen were heard as Midoriya completely succumbed to the control that had been cast over him. The warm green eyes replaced with the red haze. His body was starting to bleed even more all over as he moans and drove his broken hips up into the other when Nomu held himself over the others body. The legs hardly working were shaking and tearing as the boy forced himself up agains the other again and again and the orgasms kept coming and falling to the ground. Midoriya's stomach had expanded though this last time, because the other had yet to take his member from his ass. 

As soon as Nomu had gotten his fill, he looked down at his little handiwork and grinned to himself. Beautiful. He crouched down and took one large bite out of the teens leg before he left, the boy was too wore out to even respond. Hs green eyes hard returned, murky and dark, as they looked up to the sky and hardly acknowledged the fact that he actually needed to blink. He was so tired, his stomach was full, everything hurt... he ... was useless. Wasn't he? he was still so weak. Within an instant, Nomu had vanished and the barrier had been taken down. 

The instant it was gone, everyone was running to Midoriya's side. All of them were trying to see how resonsive he was to their calls, and he seemed to lack the ability to speak, move, or was in shock. His darkened and sad eyes met all of their eyes and almost immediately, all of them broke down. Bakugou was leaking tears as he looked at the condition of the green haired teen that he used to hate so much. Here he was, all broken up ad most likely blaming himself. It was in Deku's nature after all. He always did feel guilty, even if it was never his fault. 

Ochako was heard calling for them in the distance as she fast approached from one of the tree lines. She was confused and had been looking form them with Yagi and Mister Aizawa. However, as soon as she had seen, she wished she hadn't. Everything about this was wrong. Everyone was crying, and there was Midoriya, laying there, rotting away as some of them that knew what they were doing were trying to help him. 

As soon as Aizawa hit the scene, he was pissed to high hell. His dad mode was activated as soon as he had seen just a little bit of what had happned to the others. However, gettinf closer and closer, he had become mortified by what he saw. Midoriya was laying there, clothes ripped, limbs broken, chunks of flesh missing, scrathces, blood coming from his ears, and nose. He also was unable to function in the least and the dead stare he was giving him although he did blink actually scared the teacher to no end. 

Yagi was immidiately an emotional mess as he looked at the boy he had taken in and called his son by nature. His will to pass on his quirk and the sweet boy that had a heart of platinum AND gold. He was laying there in a mess, and the other students were all mortified as well. They knew what happened after all. however, Yagi almost did not want to find out what actually did happen. 

He had failed again to protect someone and this time, it was someone that was the close to his heart and by the looks of it, he was already broken. He could barely respond or act when he was spoken to. there was nothing from him. Not a sound, no movement. Not even the flick of an eye to acknowlege someone that was speaking to him. 

// LOL guess what, you can decide yourself how this one ends! This was a long chapter, and my fingers really hurt. A LOT. :(

Please review and tell me how I did, because I do not know LMAO

also, never be afraid to suggest! Most chaptes will not be as long as this, I can almost guarentee, but I will try to make them at lest have some story behind them. LMAO CX

^^


	3. Chapter Notification

Hello! Notification!! 

Tokoyami x Midoriya is going to be posted in about 1-3 hours today ^^

Next, I am going to be working on a Kirishima x Midoriya suggestion I got on the second day ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Again! So, it is me, duh ^^ But here I am, wit another chapter to add onto this book. The next chapter coming up is going to be Tokoyami X Midoriya! Being as there was much violence in the last chapter, I am going to try and make this lighter in nature. Please tell me if you want to see a sequel to the first chapter by commenting below, or give me another pairing to start thinking of a story for ^^

So, as usual, there are going to be some warningings in here for when I get this all going. 

\- I will be starting off this chapter with Maze, the introducer. Then I will go the the chapter.  
\- This chapter is going to be lighter in nature, however, I may add some darker elements later on.  
\- Some of this may seem to be a little bit rushed, I apologize, I am doing my homeowork. I stayed up until 2:00 last night making the last chapter. To make sure I was starting out strong.  
\- This will be cross-posted on other social media.  
\- If I am a bit OOC, I do apoloize, I am trying the hardest I can.  
\- Most of the time, I never start out with the lemon. So there is still bound to be some context before you run across the smut scene.  
\- Usually, I make it to where Midoriya is not used to such interactions with other people. So he is bound to not understand some things if it is more of a warm intimacy then rape.

Alright, to make sure this stays short and get right to the chapter itself, I will leave off with a thank you for the the reads on the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

 

 

Hello Again! So, it is me, duh ^^ But here I am, wit another chapter to add onto this book. The next chapter coming up is going to be Tokoyami X Midoriya! Being as there was much violence in the last chapter, I am going to try and make this lighter in nature. Please tell me if you want to see a sequel to the first chapter by commenting below, or give me another pairing to start thinking of a story for ^^

So, as usual, there are going to be some warningings in here for when I get this all going. 

\- I will be starting off this chapter with Maze, the introducer. Then I will go the the chapter.  
\- This chapter is going to be lighter in nature, however, I may add some darker elements later on.  
\- Some of this may seem to be a little bit rushed, I apologize, I am doing my homeowork. I stayed up until 2:00 last night making the last chapter. To make sure I was starting out strong.  
\- This will be cross-posted on other social media.  
\- If I am a bit OOC, I do apoloize, I am trying the hardest I can.  
\- Most of the time, I never start out with the lemon. So there is still bound to be some context before you run across the smut scene.  
\- Usually, I make it to where Midoriya is not used to such interactions with other people. So he is bound to not understand some things if it is more of a warm intimacy then rape.

Alright, to make sure this stays short and get right to the chapter itself, I will leave off with a thank you for the the reads on the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Much of the time in the homeroom today was tedious and rather moot. ( I dunno how to spell it I am very sorry :( ) Much of it was spent looking at the board that Aizawa was writing on. Usually the teacher was not one who had liked writing on the board. Other times, he just did nothing in class while he waited for the students to get down what he was writing. 

As of late, there was nothing happening, so the heroes in training were all stuck doing in-class work and competitive intellectual study to compare their general ability to comprehend the dangerous situations of the real world where they would not be able to think of strategies for such an amount of time to spare. If they were going to be ready for anything, they needed to make sure that they knew how to think on the dot. So far, the only few that had it down was Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Kouda, Todoroku, Iida, and surprisingly enough, Denki. 

Most of the other students were actually just overthinking everything when they were reading the scenarios that they were given. However, they all had their hearts in the right places. They didn't always think of everything and that also seemed to lead to the most error in their actions. Other times it was simply the fact of overlooking one thing or another or simply having the succumb to some kind of negligence.

Deku was stuck studying by himself when they weere given the oppertunity to choose partners. After all, there was only the ability for there to be groups of two. Bakugo was gone today, making the amount of people in class stay at an odd number. The green haired teen was currently at his desk, muttering to himself as usual. What can he say? He was always thinking out loud. 

Whenever he thought to himself, there was always a lingering feeling that his own opinion never mattered to anyone. When he was smaller, he was never alowed to talk to get others to understand something. Sometimes he was too nervous to say anything, other times he never knew what the answer was himself, and then the most common reason, whenever he shared his opinion, Bakugo would tell him to zip it, and that everyone was tired of him being so 'know-it-all' and that his opinions should go unheard, because they never mattered to anyone.

Of course, there was still some times where Bakugo would do that, the ash-blonde was always angry. However, he and Midoriya started to rebuild their friendship and they were hanging out more and start to get used to each other again. It was not as if there was anything intimate going on. Sero and Bakugo were together. Midoriya and his ever-so-angry childhood friend were just trying to get used to each others senses of humor and thier general nature again. Something much needed to get reaquainted. Somehow, there was something a little refreshing about the whole thing. 

The others had taken notice of it and they felt a little bad. They all knew that they had someone, mostly, and if not, they were always with somone. Midoriya was with Bakugo sometimes, yes, however, there was always some kind of isolation. There was always something that was keeping him from being able to stay with others for too long. Fate, events, anything. 

The green-haired student seemed not to mind, though and he only needed to make sure that he was getting his stuff down, and correct. 

-=-=-=-=-

To the raven-headed student (Quite Literally) he seemed to catch on to some of the same feelings, though very few seemed to notice. Midoriya and Kouda being a couple of the few that were able to catch on quicker. Iida and Aoyoma, along with Tsuyu noticed later, when they started to talk to him some more. 

His heart was beating so fast as he looked the infamous broccoli child and he felt his cheeks get hotter. Nobody would be able to tell, the feather-like layer he had over his face was not succeptable to showing how his cheeks were heating up. In all honesty, he really liked the slightly shorter hero-in-training. The boy was smart and strong, definitely hard headed if needed and he was generally compassionate, and understanding. Even if he was faced with a villain, he wanted to understand why they got there. Something that the hero-community often did not think about. The real attraction was that Midoriya was the perfect mix of compassion, emotion and overall toughness and heroism. He was not perfect. 

Nobody was ever perfect. 

However, that was the way he was meant to be. He as Izuku Midoriya, not anyone else. He was himself and that was all that anyone would expect him to be in this place. Even if they did not demonstrate it well, at first. (*cough* Bakugo *cough*) The minutes were all slipping by, and the partner that Tokoyami had, whom of which was Denki, took notice of his partners lack of attention to the assignment after a while. 

"Earth to Tokoyami, are you in there, dude?" There was the usual somewhat slacker-like tone in the blondes voice, his face was upturned as he seemed to have a smile on his features, still watching the transfixed bird-like teen. "Watching Midoriya? Have you tried asking him out yet??" there was the child-like grin of smugness on his features, glancing into the red eyes of the other as the bird looked at him, not quite processing what hat been said to him. 

Over the next few seconds though, the other huffed a little as he looked away and he made a small sigh. '"There is no need for you to worry on that. He is always around Bakugo anyway." Tokoyami was known to be one who was more-or-less a guy of few words, however, he did not dislike communication. 

It was also not going to be any use lying to the excitable electric-quirked blonde anyway. He had already caught him, and there was no need for there to be any scene caused. Denki was bound to tell it to someone at some point as well, though it was not too much of a secret that Tokoyami liked the other boy. Others picked up on it and never said aything. 

Before any more thoughts were able to be passed around, there was a long ring heard on the other end of the school, coming from the lab where some of the emergencies or more pushy anouncements were heard from. Sometimes, anyway. Students were getting up from their seats and heading to the door to start the evacuation process that was taught to them so many times. They may have been heroes in training, but they were still just students. They needed to grow and continue to mature to be able to get anywhere in life. 

As they were makin their way into the hall, Tokoyami and Midoriya had bumped into each other, due to Kirishima and Bakugo knocking the poor green-haired boy back into the raven. Dark shadow helped to catch the boy, however, part of Midoriya's fine butt ran right into the others pelvic area. Tokoyami apologized and asked the other if he was okay, despite his now growing amount of embarassment. The other nodded, thanking the other and Dark Shadow for catching him and not letting him hit the floor. 

There was a squak-like noise from the solidified shadow as it looked the the boy. Then, he turned his attention to Tokoyami, who was obviously having a 'red-alert' problem in the nether region. The shadow got in front of Tokoyami and nodded, to ensure that Midoriya was unable to see the eviden bodily problem. 

As soon as they were able to calm down, Midoriya was thinking on how he fell, of course, Kirishima and Bakugo were messing around, but something else happened... it felt like something else had finished pushing him back. That was how he ran into Tokoyami in the first place, before the other caught him, he was sure there was someone else next to, or even behind them. There was not much time to contemplate on the situation though, as another familiar voice broke both of them from any train of thought. Dark Shadow having already retreated after Tokoyami was ... settled.

"There you are, you two are needed outside. Being as you got distracted during the practice drill, it looks like you are going to be doing laps around the new training course, no quirks allowed." It was the all-too familiar voice of the stoic Aizawa as he looked down to the teens. His black eyes keeping fixated on both of their gazes. Mentally, Midoriya sighed, he should have made sure to follow everyone else and not just sit back. He wanted to thank Tokoyami, then he was distracting himself with his thoughts. Most likely he was muttering to himself again as well. 

Tokoyami was talking to his Dark Shadow and seemed to be really distracted on something, the Shadow Nodding as he sighed. However that was all the wielder of One-for-all had managed to observe with his own thoughts in a spiral. 

With defeated sighs, each in his own way, Midoriya and the other followed the teacher to the maze-like course that had been built nearby, as of recent, not many knew what it was going to be used for. Now they knew, and it honestly was something they wished they did not have the joy of discovering before anyone else. The color of Aizawa's hair seemed to reflect the color of the sun for some reason, it was glowing the darkest shade of brown... wait... brown...?

"Now, as heroes, you can not allow yourself to get caught up in whatever you are doing. You need to listen to orders and make sure that you keep on track with what you are given to do. You also may not get any direct instructions, but you know by now that those alarms means that EVERYONE other than the teachers and pro-heroes goes to the outer shelter and gets ready for lock down. There is no time to talk and start to mumble to yourself, MIDORIYA, nor is there time to stand there and look into space, TOKOYAMI. Then again I am sure that you two already knew that." 

there was something even darker or more ... unsettling about Aizawa-sensei's voice. He must have been very upset to be talking like this to them. After this, there most likely be more training sessions for about another three days. At least, that is. 

"Now get going, everyone is going to be heading back to class, and All Might is going to watch the others while I supervise you two getting your punishment done. Now go. I will be waiting." Particularly, there was something foreighn in the mans voice, somehow, it did not feel like it was Aizawa, if that made any sense. 

At the same rate, there was no room for any kind of vertical objection or melancholy mention to the others change of nature. Before either of the boys started to run, there was another line of words coming from their teachers mouth, as the black eyes of his looked into theirs. He pulled out some wristbands, and gave them to the boys, nothing fancy about them though, they were just black rubber. Both of the teens had put them on with no quesion, and as soon as Midoriy went to adjust his, he took notice that the small wrist-cover was not budging an inch. At the same time, Dark Shadow had started to dissipate, and started to say something in alarm, however he vanished before a full word was uttered. "Impos-!" 

"Dark Shadow?! Where did he go.." Tokoyami tried to summon up the other again, however, it was useless, nothing was happening, his red eyes travelled back to the teacher, about to ask him what was going on with his quirk (And friend, in a manner) the dark-haired teacher only giving another sigh as he sat down on a nearby bench. 

" I took away your quirks. I can't keep my eyes open that long anymore, however, I need to make sure you do not use your quirks. This maze is built to make you depend on your intelect and general fighting skills. If you fail this, there is going to be and extra three hours of school added to your class time for a month." 

"Aizawa sensei, I know this is off topic, but something is bothering me... since when is your hair... dark brown??" there seemed to be some kind of pause in the world. Tokayami had been so preocupied with Dark Shadow that he had not taken any notice to what Midoriya had already seemed to have gathered. Somehow, there was something that he was not right. How had he not noticed right away? 

" Get going, before I add more time, and give you more to do. I will be here when you are done." After that, Midoriya and Tokoyami stayed there, looking at the man. There was something not right about this entire situation. Something was still wrong, they both knew it, but they failed to grasp on to just what it was that seemed to be the issue. 

Finally losing any patience that he had, Aizawa used his scarf to throw the boys into the maze and he locked the exit behind them, walking to the survelence room for the obstical course. He saw them on the camera, and he gained some kind of twisted smile on his face as he looked them over. The teens were talking, and not moving, meaning that they must be continuing to chat about what he had refused to answer for them. 

This was going to be an interesting ... test. 

-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-

Almost half an hour had passed, and there was still no sign of movement since they had started to make their way around to find the exit. The two had spent quite a bit of the time talking, almost 15 minutes worth. They both knew that that there was something really suspicious with this entire situation. Aizawa had black hair, not dark brown, and he ... he never got on students for looking for trouble too much before. After all, they had managed to catch some things that teachers had not been able to find. 

What would change that for this? There would be no need, there was no messages or directions from him saying that it was going to change, yet here they were, stuck in this mess. Somehow, this was not meant to be here either. Everything in the maze felt so out of place. From the trees, some of the swaying plants, large rocks, and walks that compressed together to make an obstical. However, the rocks didn't completely seal together, for some reason, there was still room in between them, more than likely a strength or even a scare tactic. 

"Midoriya, what do you really think is going on? I highly doubt that this is supposed to happen. Punishments I can understand, but this... it seems unlike Aizawa-sensei." there was a deep look in the bird-teens red eyes as he scanned the surroundings, there was something that was intoxicating about it. It was too... clear... as well. Somehow this was very ... concerning. 

"I agree, somehow I get the feeling that this ... this is all a trap. We NEED to get out of here. I don't think that whoever that was... is Mister Aizawa..." the green eyes that the other held were warm, however, they also seemed to be flashing in concern. His warm evergreen irisis glance across the slightly barren landscape. Then they travellng to the wall that was keeping them in here. He and Tokoyami couldn't do much else, their quirks were still on lockdown, after all. 

"How observant of both of you, boys, it seems that you have caught on quickly. However, it is too late for you to do anything. You are already in my trap, and I dare say, I wanted this to last longer, but I am growing impatient." The voice of who had taken Aizawa's place was heard over an intercom, the voice was booming and seemed to be pleased with what he was seeing. 

"Then who are you, where is Mister Aizawa and what are we doing here?" the voice that the green haired teen used was firm and demanding, most likely in worry about Aizawa being hurt or missing. If this was a fake, then where was the real one? 

" I am here to have some fun. After all, who do you think tripped the alarms? At first, I was sent here to get some intel, then I was given the day off. However, that didn't mean I was not able to have some fun. After all, I got two little pieces right here to have some fun with~" there was some hint to the voice, it seemed to be deranged, and almost childish. In fact, it no longer even represented something close to Aizawa. It was too... scornful and distant in its own fantasies. 

"Midoriya, I think I have a plan to get out of here, however, we need to ah-h!!" there was a sharp moan coming from raven headed male as he felt the wristband tighten and he tensed. Somehow, with the black garb tightening on his wrist, his body started to get really hot for some reason. 

"Tokoyami, a-are you okay? Is there something wrong?!" there was an alarmed noise from Midoriya as he went over to the others side and he started to look him over, trying to figure out what was happening to his friend. The other had a somewhat pained expression, though it seemed to also be borderline... well, he couldn't tell what the other side was....

"Midoriya, something is ha-aah! Nnnnk-" Another few gasps was all that really came from his beak as he looked the other in his eyes, the lovely green eyes of his. They made him to ... they were so fucking gorgeous. He wanted to- 'NO! Tokoyami, what is wrong with you? This is something you would never say... what is.. whats happening to my body..?'

While the toher was distracted, the broccoli-haired teen started to shout out to the intercoms, cursing once or twice. "What are you doing to him?! Stop that!" of course, it was not going to stop, but there was nothing else that he was going to be able to do right now. He needed to help Tokoyami and get whatever was happening to stop. One step turned into six, however, some sort of gray fog started to set in, almost like a misting. 

Something in te fog, it was .... making him lose his concentration, and his body started to feel hot... his pants, they were getting too tight.... what was- 

"Do you like it boys? The wrist-bands that you were given, they are surpressing your quirks, but they have another purpose! They are going to make you play right into my hands. However, I do not intend on missing out on all of the fun, boys. I will be joining you VERY proptly." the voice was colder and seemed to be .... more pleased than before for some odd reason. Pushing the others warning off, the green haired teen went to Tokoyami, ignoring his own body, and started to see if the other was okay. 

"Midoriya, please move back, by body is trying to respond to you.... ngghhh!~" The mostly silent bird-teen curls into himself, his red eyes closing as he grasps his own stomach, feeling a tense knot builiding up in the abdomen. His nether regions becoming very viewable as the cloth ver it becomes damp and darkened from leaking. 

Out of respect for the other, Midoriya looked away to make sure he was not lookinga at the others growing problem, just for him to feel someting appear behind him. The teacher was rising from the ground, smirking to the boys as he laughed at their current condition. This was amusing. Making sure he had his barrier up, the man, still in an Aizawa-like costume, made the mist come down thicker on them, and watched as Deku started to fall to his knees, feeling something build up in his abdomen.

"Come on boys, you can feel it, can't you? You can feel everythig? I just want to watch, after all, this is going to be entertaining. So please continue. I want to savor this." the man snappd his fingers, watching as the raven headed teen gave a shout of discomfort. The expression was so pained, though it was as if he was being hit. It was... so .... wierd. 

"Tokoyami! Stop doing this to him! I swear, I don't need my quirk to- AAAHH!" the loud moan had escaped the green-haired boys mouth as soon as he felt himself hitting the floor of the maze, over him, was Tokoyami. The other was spaced out, his red eyes were large, and distant. Part of Midoriya was telling him to at least move back, but the other was screaming at him to help out his friend. "T-Tokoyami! What are you doing?! Tokoya-aaaah!" the shorter boy called to the others deaf ears, his neck being grabbed by a firm pair of hands. 

"Midoriya.... Izuku...... you are my mate... hmmmnn... I need to... claim you..." the voice of the other was so distant. His face was dark and lacked any kind of emotion. The sight was making Midoriya feel sick. That was not his friend, he had no idea what that was! There was nothing to read on the face of the other, his eyes were endless dark and his body hunched over his to keep him from properly moving. 

" TOKOYAMI! COME ON!! THIS IS NOT YOU! DON'T LET HIM GET IN YOUR HEAD!! PLEASE! YOU ARE A HERO, WE BOTH ARE! WE CAN GET PAST THIS!" the desperate call was not enough. The dark eyes only deepened as the bird quirked boy roughly grabbed Midoriya's hips, squeazing them as his hands went to the belt that was keeping the pants up on his prey. The silence of the other was deafening, and the green-haired boy did his best to get away without hurting his friend. There seemed to be no way to do it though.... With a stern push, Tokoyami slid his hand down the others pants, inside of the boxers that the other was wearing. 

"This is it... I am going to claim you,.... hhah... you are so beautiful, Midoriya... I can't wait to fill you..." the voice was so barren, so monotone. It was screaming at him, in a sense. It was as if it was actually Tokoyami... his non-polar vocal cords and general accepting nature. His voice was not usually warm, or kind, nor was it cold and hateful. It was just acceptance... 

Midoriya had no time to think of something to say, it was too late. Tokoyami had grabbed ahold of his hardening member and was rubbing the base with his hands. It was so cold. His body was so cold, or was that how he was in general? The sheer emptiness was effecting him too, and the cold hands stroking the needy member that he had were welcoming and unwelcome. 

"This --hah-nnnk! This is not right, please... th-think o-n-on this! Tokoyami, pl-lease! This is not how-ow-nnhhhaa! You are!Sto-op!! It feels wierd.... please... Toko-aah-nnahahH!!~" the constant pressure and minstrations were making the boy buckle his hips up as far as he was able to get them. They were still pinned down by the other, whom was assulting him, and it was painful to even think about...

"Do you feel good? That is pleasing. I will make you fill you up, and make you my mate... I am not done, and neither are you, Midoriya." the need to constantly call Midoriya by his name was rather odd, and caused the green-haired boy to shiver. His green eyes were tearing up, looking to the clone of Aizawa. 

" What... what did you do to --aaahhhh!!~ to him?!" there was more moans after that, the imposter smiling to him as he laughed deeply. 

" I can take many forms, even though there are going to be differences, I also tend to make animal-related quirk users go into heat and demonstrate more feral or uncontrolled sexual nature. This is quite useless, however, it is very FUN to watch. Your friend is not under my control, but under his own primitive instincts. He is not going to stop unless he is done with you." the man let out a laugh as he watched the others expression widen, his body being pulled up a bit by his friend and team-mate. 

There was silence for a moment, Tokoyami looking deep into Midoriya's crying eyes, his own returning for a second as he silently made an attempt to back up unsuccessfully. His face becan to try and falter back to what it was, and he cursed, his eyes darkening. He tried to let Midoriya go, and tell him to run, but nothing happened. He started to geel his eyes welling up, and blacked out again. 

Midorya saw how much the other was fighting with himself and tried to move, so he could help, but the grip on him was iron, there was no way he was going to be able to move. Not with this... he needed to get out, but he didn't want Tokoyami to be stuck like this. There was so much to lose either way! DAMMIT!!

A second later, there was a sound of ripping cloth as Tokoyami tore open the seam of Midoriya's pants near his ass, and stuck his hand into the tear, pressing againt the smooth skin of the others ass with his cold skin. Before anything, he pulled back his hand, and started to saturate two of his fingers with saliva, not feeling the patience to make the other do it for him. Without a moment, he pushed his fingers into the others ass, earning a loud moan from him as he stuffened, his rump going back into the hand automatically. 

"You like this, right Midoriya?" there was a small pause, where silence was met with more silence. Taking that as contempt, the raven-headed male continued, plunging his fingers into the other, going knuckle-deep. Many pumps of his fingers into the others ass, there was a loud, lust-driven moan heard from Midoriya, and Tokoyami recognized that as bliss. He had found the others prostate. "Do you like it when I bring my fingers in here?" he questioned, directly hitting the prostate again, causing the other to jolt at the action, tongue flying out of his mouth. 

" No-no! Please s-s-sto-op this! I don-n-t want you to touch me th-the-ere!! PLEASE!!AAHH!! AhhahAAH!!~" the outcry was almost in pain, however, it seemed as though it was connected to a bliss-filled borderline. The cries were so long and breathy that the other became more aroused by just hearing those sweet noises. Midoriya seemed to be enjoying it, after all. 

However, Tokoyami was beggining to get a bit impatient, and pulled out his member from his zipped-up pants. His body was refusing to completely listen to him, inwardly, there was a force trying to drive him to stop, on the other hand, his natural instincts made his body thrust his member into the teen that was stuck under him. It was just so fucking warm inside of him. His ass was tight and warm, his skin was so smooth and touchable as well. His hips felt amazing, what curviture.... so wide and full.. it was a beautiful frame. Just right for him to rattle.

With the rough movement and lust-fulled huffing from the other travelling down his neck, Midoriya hardly processed the fact that the other jammed his hard cock into him. Not for the first few seconds anyway; just another second more, there was a pained noise from the green-haired hero in training, and something deeper, closer to a subtle lust. 

"P-please, I know you are in there. I know that you can h-hear me, Tokoyami... YOU'RE STRONGER THAN-aah!! Hah-- nghhh-" something else seemed to stop the teens voice, catching Tokoymi's attention. He was snapped out of his lust-induced trance, whatever fog in his head was dissapating. However, he wished he was blind, and deaf.. 

He had done this, there was minor scratches on the others back, along with any other damages he would not of remembered. His hand smelled of the others scent, and he was INSIDE of him.. oh god... how the hell-

" This is getting rather boring. You have a huge will, my boy. You seem to really like this kid, enough to not tear him apart as you are having your 'fun'. So, I am going to go a step further, and make you watch me claim him." The man seethed out, an amused look crossing his lips. He smirked at the others look of shock, along with how Midoriya was trying to recooperate his thoughts and get up, getting ready for a fight. Despite the hole in the ass of his costume. 

Sweat was rolling down his sweet ass, and making his clothes a little saturated. Just more and more alluring. This was going to be a very good experience indeed. 

Not bothering to move, the Aizawa-like clone smiled wider, and snapped his fingers. Parts of the maze started to move, and right under the two students, two parts of a wall started to break through the ground, causing them to have to jump away, in case it was sharp and they didn't know, or it went too high to jump down. 

Tokoyami fell back with a grunt, growling at himself for letting himself get controlled. He pulls back up his pants, and started to curse, thinking on Midoriya's face staring back into his for a second. There was pain and worry, along with his tears welling up in his eyes. Everything that happened was going to effect them both, and the other was more than likely going to hate him for as long as he lived.... dammit!!

Midoriya was panting still, his own member was getting hard still, the emptiness was causing discomfort that he did not need to feel. It was a new feeling, but it was bothering him now. More than likely Tokoyami was blaming himself for what happened too. It was not like Tokoyami to be guilty, he just took fault when he knew ( or at lest thought he knew) that it was his to take. 

" At this rate, I really do not care who the heck you are.... get out of our school and let us out of here. I will not let what you did to Tokoyami go unnoticed. I will fucking send you to prison for that!" The boy was bold, that was for sure, even more of a turn on, in the criminals case. He enjoyed seeing how his prey was so hateful at him, yet refrained the thought of killing him. A true hero, if it stays that way. Haha. 

The time moved rather slow from there, Midoriya hardly saw the other move to in front of him, and heard another snap of the finger, along with a loud alarmed shout from his friend on the other side of the wall that hard risen. The wall had began to go back into the ground, a large, thick metal pole hit the ground from the side of the wall, coming off due to the ground putting too much pressure on it. When it hit the ground, he had taken note that it was bent into a c like shape.

Getting a good long look at Tokoyami, he let out an alarmed shout, there were two walls coming in at each other quickly, Tokoyami in the middle, ready to be squished, without a second thought, the boy grabbed the pole, and threw it, yelling out his friends name, the pole spun, and flew at the walls, in hopes of keeping them from squishing the student trapped behin them. 

Loud crumbling of stone and a metal reverberation was all that penatrated the small amount of dust that built up, and the scene cleared, Tokoyami was right under the pole, curled up as he had already tried to move earlier in that moment, his entire leg was caught under something heavy. It didn't hurt in the leasy, however, there was no way for him to get unstuck in the position he was in. The red eyes made their way back to Midoriya, seeing him sighing as he tried to stand, and face the enemy with another hateful glare.

The man rushed at him and smiled in a very chilling way as he laughed, bringing down his knuckled on the others head. There was a short growl of pain, but the Midoriya was not deterred, he turned on heed and socked that disguised man in the face with all he could. Knocking the other back a few paces. There was a laugh from him, and the Aizawa dopple-ganger grabbed Midoriya by the neck, pushing him to the ground quickly. 

Midoriya managed to get a few more punches in, and was stopped by the kick to the ribs. The kick was hard, and went for the bottom set, causing the boy to cry out in pain. He continued to fight though, and even went to biting what he was able to reach. It was considerably little, might as well have been not happening at all. The other man made another strike on him, kicking and punching, breaking two fingers, Midoriya still fighting to get free from the grasp of him. It was so cold and painful. " I am going to have fun breaking you boy, I will fuck you from the inside out!" 

Such the action of intent made Tokoyami summon all of his strength, calling to it, the wristband on his began to tear, as Dark Shadow started to form over the portal in te body from which he always came from. "You are not going to do anything of the sort, you are going to prison! You will never EVER touch anyone again, especially MY FRIEND!" the outburst was so... uncharacteristic... love makes you do such crazy things sometimes... He was panicking, what else was there to say? HE himself had already... he had.... and now... this fucker... he was right next to him, HURTING him...

"Dark shadow, do you think that you can reach Midoriya from here? I know we are quite a bit away, but he needs some help." There was a certain level of some urgency in the others voice as he looked to the shadows hollow yellow-tinted eyes, his face more serious than it was on a normal basis. The shadow tried to get away, and go to aid Midoriya, but was unable to reach him, no matter how hard he tried. So, in frustration, the being went over to Tokoyami and saw where his leg was stuck. Taking out some anger, the shadow smashed the trap to crumbled bits and used the surroundings to launch himself to the other student, Tokoyami being carried by the shadows sense of weight. 

There were no words spoken as soon as Tokoyami got there, he just made sure to subdue the villain with as little damage as possible, being as it was illegal to do any real damage to them. No matter how much he wanted to END the other, he knew his responsibilities as a hero-in-training were going to be necessary, including CONTROL.

Midoriya had passed out from all of his damage, and lay there, having problems breathing. His face was pained, making the other feel some stents of guilt along with anger. The rest seemed to be a huge blur to the raven teen. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

The smell of a few odd flowers, and maybe a candle or two was the next thing that Midoriya was able to grow aware of. The candle nearby was burning on the desk, the light flickerig back and forth as if it were a dancing spirit on the imaginary wind. The various scents were easy to bypass, his green eyes travelling the room after having spotted the aromatic scents producers. The eyes soon landed on a form on the other side of the room, sleeping in a chair that was near the door, it was Tokoyami

"T-Tokoyami? What happened?" Midoriya uttered out, trying to sit up, he was still a little tired, but his body was healed. The recovery girl really does get her work done quite well. 

It took a moment for the other to stir, but it happened, and he was up in the blink of an eye, walking quickly over to the others bedside. "Midoriya... I..." there was a moment of hesitation from him, then the clenching of his beak as he looked away, and bowed, his head going down to the floor. The green haired boy was so confused, what was going on? " Midoriya, Izuku... I am so sorry, what I did to you was unforgivable. I will never allow myself to forget about what harm I have done to you...'" The voice of the other seemed to be so drowned out by his own thoughts as he looked to the other. His red eyes were lightened up by the need to spill the emotional waters that were building up at the ducts. Everything burned in his heart, his SHAME, his LOVE, his self HATRED, his NERVOUSNESS. Everything was threatening to spill over fastidiously. It was as if it was just... an uncontrolled ocean.

At first, the green haired hero-in-training had no idea what was going on. What was he apologizing for? What did Tokoyami do that would warrent him to bow so lo and sound even more profuse than he had already been for the entire time that he had known him?

It hit him, yeah, what happened yesterday, that is what happened....

"Tokoyami... please stand up. I do not want you to bow to me..." the voice as stern, and the tone was demanding, though it was definitely more of a request. 

There was no movement at first, and the green eyed teen sighed again. "I will not take an unecessary apology, Tokoyami, YOU were not the reason that all of that happened. It was the criminal. Never apologize for something that was not caused by you. That would almost be like you apologizing for HIM. Please, look me in the face..." there was a somber tone to the voice now, much softer and kinder than a second ago. 

Hesitantly, the other stood up, taking a minute to even work up the courage to see the others face. What was going to be there? Anger? Resentment? Some kind of other emotion there that was set to destroy his soul? Something... he needed something.... but no... when he looked into the others eyes, he saw something he always saw in the other. There it was, the eyes that were so forgiving and loving, even to those that did not want him around. His eyes were warm, and acknowledged the bird quirked teen with the same amount of respect as before. Nothing had changed in the way he thought of the other. Nothing. 

" I will go and tell recovery-lady that I am going to be going to my dorm, we can talk there. She let's me out when I feel better. Please come with me, I want to help you, and you need to stop feeling the guilt of something that you were not in charge of commiting."

Getting up, Midoriya looked around for the kind older woman, not finding her anywhere that was nearby. With a sigh, the teen left a note on her desk, and thanked her for the recoveries again. Then, looking to the other, he beckoned the other to follow him to his room, where they were going to talk about what happened. Everything in detail and what exactly happened when the green-haired teen had passed out from all of the stress on his body between the events. 

"Tokoyami, what happened to make what that man did to you? Was it something that just happened randomly?" The inquisitive nature was always something that had gotten the others attention, how smart and observent that he actually was. It was something that he had always respected as part of the others character. 

" I cannot understand what happened. One minute, we are standing there. However, after some kind of gas was released, it started to eat at my head, in a sense. I was trying to convince myself the Dark Shadow was acting up, however, I remembered we had the bracelets on. Before I was going to be able to learn much about it, I..." taking that as a cue, the green boy only sighed and he hugged the other. 

"You are my friend and I will do anything to help you. I .... Tokoyami, I love you, I know this is sudden, but....I really do.. I know that now is not the time, or the place, but I want you to know how much I really do love you." there was a moment of silence, and then shock. The other was trying to understand what the other had said, even though it was loud and clear. There was not much movement either, just a lot of confusion. 

Tokoyami was having a hard time taking it all in, however, as he was thinking, Midoriya had gotten up and was right in front of him. "Tokoyami, you still need some help with your ... little problem." There was a pause as Midoriya stopped in front of the other, kneeing down in front of the other, who was sitting on the couch. 

"Midoriya, what are you-aah!" the moan interjected as the green haired student grabbed the nether area of the others pants and started to bring his hand up and down the front, going over something that had been making the organ in the pants obvious. "What are you-hhhah~~ doing?" the question was incredulous. Unnecessary, but it was not like that mattered now. 

"Your body still needs some help. You are hard and it is making you more and more anxious to be around me. I will help you to resolve this, and get over what you keep saying is your fault. Now, please remain calm, I will do my best to please you." the promise was small and certain, the boy in front of the raven unzipping the pants to allow a hardening member to pop from where the zipper had been. The organ smihtly smacked itself into Midoriyas face, making the teen pants a bit as he let it rest on his cheek. "You are so hard, Tokoyami-kun. Please do not be tense...I will help you."

"Why are you doing this?! I nearly.... I did-earlier...-"

"There you go again, this is not your fault, and I am going to prove it to you. I am not going to hold a grudge or ignore you. Now, relax." the voice seemed to be well controlled and slightly demanding again. "haaah, nnn~"

The green haired boy quickly takes the other into his warm mouth, enveloping the others groin into his mouth as he wrapped his tongue around it, teasing the tip along the way. 

The bird QUIRKED male was shivering, his usual red eyes barely open from being screwed shut with embarrassment and bodily frustration. His eyes travelled to midoriya again, looking him over. 

A cascade of warmth made its way down his member and to the hair at tree base of the groin. Midoria 's nose was a bit buried In the hair, taking the member in completely was hard, with how big the shadow user was.

Midoriya seemed distracted, he had brought up both his arms, using his hands to rub Tokoyami's hips lightly and continue sucking him off.

The other student blushed harder as he closed his eyes tight, his stomach turning as his pleasure started to churn more and more with the up-growing knot that was making him want to burst. All of the stimulation was making the world seem to be fuzzier and fuzzier. All the raven-like hero-in training was able to process was the beautiful green eyes and almost too youthful roundness and the childish curiosity in the eyes as they travel him up and down. 

"Mi-Midoriya I am close... please... hah~" the smooth voice was so nice, Midoriya scraped his teeth down the hard organ an took it into his one side of his cheek, wrapping his tongue around it. "Don't tease me... it feels so good...."

"Oh Tokoyami, you are so bothered right now. I'm sorry, I was not able to hold back. I like the noises you make. It is so nice!" the voice was so optimistic. It was laced to the brim with the familiar sweetness that the boy always had. "Come on, I'll give you one hundred percent, Tokoyami-kun! I just want to see your face. Come on, Tokoyami, kun!" the voice was still calm and soft, Midoriya smiling a mile wide.

Pulling down his arms, which were brought up in passing, Tokoyami smiled a little, his hazy red eyes glancing at the green ones that were looking right back. Some of the room felt as if it was vanishing. 

Before much more times passed, Tokoyami was forced to release, both boys passing out from the overall exhaustion. 

//I am gonna leave this as a crappy ass ending. It took me forever to write this. Because I was grounded. And I moved. There is no end to this ;-;

I am going to be working on Kirishima x Deku next, a specified request by someone who actually comments often.


	5. LOL

I NEED TO STOP GETTING MYSELF IN TROUBLE LMAO XP XP XP XP XP

I WAS GROUNDED

 

..  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

again


	6. NOTICE - All Upcoming pairings (Hopefully in order)

// Pairings upcoming

1- Kirishima x Midoria (Specific plot planned)  
2- Denki x Midoriya (no planned plot)  
3- Overhaul x Midoriya  
4- Aizawa x Midoriya

(( I might have forgot a couple))

Ones I am planning

5- Tomura x Midoriya  
6- Male Toga x Midoriya  
7- Villain Deku xMidoriya  
8- Random Original Villain x Midoriya  
9- Kurogiri x Midoriya  
10- All for One x Midoriya


	7. Chapter IDK - Kirishima x Deku: Mint and Strawberry

// The cover image is not mine and I do not say I own it in any way. This was found using google. If you know who made it, let me know, so I can either credit them or pay my respect if I can (HEY)

Overall Notifications and Warnings

\- This is maybe going to be one of my most tame stories. After all, it is a request. However, I am very bad at more Passionate and loving pairings. So I will do my best, please do not hate me LMAO

(I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING... when I publish a story for the sake of making a good non-sin fanfiction, It NEVER gets as many views as the stories that are for //SINNERS SINNERS CHICKEN DINNERS// nor as many kudo's XP LMFAO. I am a leader in a society of sinners! COME MY CHILDREN ON THE SINNIMON CANDY CORN!!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A man, standing at the end of the common table with a book on it smirked. His two altered timelines in his head. The Boku no Hero book in front of him. His head was tilted to the side, a melancholy expression crosses his face. 

" As amusing as this was, I think I am going to reset the timeline again, and go a more ... slow route this time. I want to see a reaction to every single scenario. This is fun, after all, the character are not real. They cannot process this in real life. I might as well enjoy my entertainment." the voice was childish, and more amused. Some of the other objects in the room started to glow.

"Let us get to this world, a more subtle one. After all, everyone loves a good romance in high school. Let me see if I can get anything worth while from it. Otherwise I just may die of boredom!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kirishima had always been a guy who loved to go through with many acts. He loved pro-wrestling, running around, staying ripped and in shape, and going out to skateboard with his friends after school. Although there was a limited amount of time he got for that, being as he did have to complete hero training, after all, he was going to be one!

His main friends all consisted of Sero, Denki, Bakugo and Mina. All of them were the manliest people he knew. Mina, mostly, being as she was even more manly that Sero most of the time. 

His own thoughts were currently in his current situation. For the longest time, he actually had a huge crush on a certain blonde haired explosion user in his class. Bakugo was everything that Kirishima thought he wanted, though they never started to date nor had confessed to each other. Then again, there was most likely nothing for Bakugo to even confess. 

On the other hand, Kirishima was head over heels for the other. Doing everything in his powers to confess to the other. One way or another he wanted the other to give him back his feelings. It was never the blondes fault, after all, Kirishima would never be mad at him for it. 

They were just.. not right for each other. 

On the same topic, that was last year. The only thing that Kirishima was thankful for was the fact that the bro-ship with Bakugo was not tarnished and that they were still friends. It was the only thing that the unnaturally red-headed male had to lean on for the comfort of his internal conflict. There was another problem. Now that Bakugo was off the table, confirmed to be straight, his mind was telling him of another crush he never realized he even had. 

There was a certain green haired senior that he was crushing on. Izuku Midoriya

Thinking about more, around the time of year, Kirishima blushed and he mumbled to himself as he looked at the clock. It was almost 6-O'clock in the evening, a little before a school holiday. 

The year was going well, after all, he had all of his friends, his class, and even many surrounding people that respected him and thought he was cool. In fact, there was a student that used to hate him that really liked to be around him now. TetsuTestu. 

Lost in his own world, his attention was failed to be gained by any outside forces that may have come in a calling his name. The brash voice that was trying to get his mind back to the world of the aware was growing more and more impatient by the second. 

"YO SHITTY HAIR! FUCKING PAY ATTENTION FOR FUCKS SAKE!" the sound of Bakugo Katsuki was deep and hateful, to anyone who was unfamiliar to him and his overall antics. However, able to process the way it sounded, Kirishima knew it was laced with a kind of concern. 

"Oh, sorry Baku-bro" there was a pause as Kirishima looked out the near window, taking in a scene outside. There were a few students crowded around another student who was up against a tree, trying to calm the antagonistic crowd that was growing around him. The green mop and uncanny eyes were enough to tell the red-head who it was. 

It was that senior that was now forever in his mind. In need of help, and all alone! Maybe he could talk to him more later...- WAIT! 'Concentrate Kirishima! He is down there, he needs help! You should not be thinking about only yourself right now!' the hero-in-training quickly scolded himself as he grit his teeth. 

"Oi, what is it, Shitty-hair? Is there something bothering you?" the lower tone in the blondes voice caught him off guard, and the rowdy red-head looked at him, his own face darkening in worry for what he had seen outside of the window.

" I have something I need to take care of. Some people outside are going to do something that is going to get them in trouble. I would report to a teacher, but I need to get there to help someone. Can you grab mister Cementoss? I have something I need to do." without another word, Kirishima rushed out the door, going to the stairs and darting down quickly.

As obedient to the school policies as Kirishima seemed to be, Bakugo figured it was important being as the other left without saying anything more than he had requested. Normally, any fights he would let the teachers handle on their own. That shitty haired moron was actually going to go and participate in that shit. 

Contemplating stopping his dumb ass from going and doing something stupid, the red-eyed teen looked out the window and saw just who was being cornered. With that he sighed and decided to leave it alone. 

"Shitty nerd." he stated, acknowledging the situation with a gruff sigh. "No wonder Kirishima was on top of that shit." once again there was a sigh, and the easily annoyed hero-in-training was walking down the hall, trying to find the teacher that Kirishima had asked him to page. On the inside, the blonde groaned. Why was that little useless Deku always in trouble?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Look at this senior, guys! Doesn't he look nice? I mean, after all, he does look a bit like a girl." there was the voice of a guy that was standing over Midoriya. He was tall, and seemed to have the general jock like look. "I think we should all get a good look under that shirt... after all, I wanna know if 'he' actually is a girl. He acts like a bitch all the time anyway."

Sure, Midoriya was never one who liked to start fights, not to mention he was commonly seen as some kind of stuttering buffoon when he was around anyone. So some might think that he actually had no balls and that he was LUCKY to even get into the hero course. 

That was where these guys were wrong. Midoriya was POLITE not someones pet, nor was he some princess. "Please don't bother me. I came out here to study, not to talk to all of you." as usual the tone was meek-sounding. However, the words were not wavering. The strength behind them was simply annoying to the others that were around him, they were all trying to make him feel like he was being mocked. However, here this little punk was, talking down to them.

"Listen here, PRINCESS; I know that you are someone's bitch. Lemme see those boobs you're hiding. There is no way that you are a dude. Where is your muscle, oh senior student?" it was the second-to-largest male that was around Midoriya, the green haired teen sighing to himself. 

"You all are really not worth any time. Please, just leave me alone. I have no time. I have studying to do for the big exam." the voice was showing some evident annoyance as the green haired teen sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Then, without a second thought, he started to leave.

As soon as Midoriya went to turn, someone grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him to face them again; that was short-lived though, because as soon as he was pulled, there was a large noise, someone punching another person. 

They say that curiosity killed the cat, Midoriya didn't know what was going on now, but he wanted to know. They also say that satisfaction brought it back; as soon as the One-for-All user had turned on heel, he saw a familiar face. "Ki-Kirishima-kun. What are you doing here?" 

In the moment, the question went unanswered. The red head looked angry, standing over the male that had dared to lay his hands on someone who was not even going to retaliate at the moment. What kind of pansy-like shit was that? "You go and try to attack someone who is not looking at you, and is leaving you alone? What kind of spineless, un-manly student are you? It is already bad enough that you are trying to attack/assault someone who is on this campus. Go back to class, first years." 

"Who the hell are you, tomato-for-brains?" the voice was mocking, or at least as mocking as a bad accusation could be. Who would even use that insult? 'Makes him sound like he's got vegetables on the brain...' 

"Is that really all you are going to call me? Come on, say something more manly, you sound like your're dreaming of going grocery shopping. The least you can do is be creative if you are going to throw around insults." the red-headed hero in training merely looked annoyed, his eyes travelling to the first year as he chided him, his tone annoyed. The red eyes of his were narrowing.

"What was that, you second-year trash bag?" 

"There he goes again. You know, I am a hero in training, so, I am not going to fight you and get OSS. Punch me though, and your arm is going to end up broken."

"Was that a threat? I thought that your scared ass was not going to fight back, huh?!" 

" I never said I was going to hit you, now did I? You need to think of what you're doing before going through with any ridiculous actions, just sayin' " there was a dismissive wave of the hand before Kirishima started to give his usual laugh, waving off how bad the situation might have been any other time. 

On one end, it was the final straw; on the other, it was just another part of his plan. A swift movement, the first-year jock quickly drew back his fist and struck Kirishima in the face, he was waiting for Kirishima to scream out in pain or give some indication that he was hit. However, there was some delay, and then a blistering pain in the knuckles. The athlete let out a loud yell, trying to hit Kirishima again and again. Only to feel more pain in his knuckles. 

"You really are not that smart, now are you? Keep punching me, and you might not have any knuckles left you use. I can't get into trouble if I do not lift a hand against you. Stop it here, before you do something that you will regret for yourself later." The redhead was trying to be reasonable, however, at this point it was not worth the time. 

"Kirishima-san, your quirk is not able to last that long, you know that-" the usual respect in the voice of the green haired teen caught Kirishima off guard, the red-head let his quirk go down for a moment, and the opposing first-year threw a punch. Once again, it was deflected. 

"NGGHH! What the hell?! What the fuck is it now?! I fucking-... you."   
The first-year noticed who had stopped him was the green haired senior, and he growled to himself. Before there was a chance to retaliate, something hard grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Do you mind telling me what is going on here? Is there something that you need to discuss?" the voice belonged to the more mellow teacher, Cementoss, who was standing there with his hands placed together in a relaxed fashion. 

"Who the fuck are you, or more like what? A giant stone fish? Let me go so I can teach these inferiors a lesson on messing with me!" the first-year was wrestling around, ultimately only going to tire himself out in the long run. 

All the while, Midoriya and Kirishima are walking away, turning to go into the building that was so close the entire time. When all of that was going on, it seemed as if it happened without anything else nearby.

"Well, that was eventful, are you okay, Midoriya?" the concerned voice of the manly second-year was filled with worry, of course, Midoriya responded, worried that in some way he had upset the other. 

"I am okay, there is nothing to worry about! Please, I should be asking you; you are the one who was punched in the face..." 

" Oh? Yeah, I guess that was right! Oh well, I wasn't about to go down with no fight, even if it didn't mean raising a fist to do so. What happened to get you into that situation to begin with?" there was a small alarmed expression that crossed the freckled teens face, before he actually uttered a word. 

As soon as a breath was sucked in, it seemed as though there was more air released than that had been consumed. 

"This all happened just because I bumped into him in the hallway. He got mad at me for stuttering because he said it was annoying. I apologized, but kept stuttering, so he said he was going to make me stop. Well, I went to go and study outside, with permission, and they followed me." Midoriya was rubbing the back of his head and he laughed to himself, waving his left hand and he let go of the situation. 

Yet another silence, it seemed as though the world really liked those in moments like this. "Hey, Midoriya, I know this is sudden, but, I need to get it off my chest now... may I .... um... ask you out on a date?" there was a surprised look from the green haired senior, and Kirishima shook. He normally did not feel this flimsy, however, his nerves all were making him want to melt. "I know that I have only managed to hang out with you a limited amount of time. However, I... um... I really like you, and hanging out with your class sometimes! Um-, oi..., I sound so weird and unmanly." 

Midoriya was laughing, enjoying the moment. It had been so nice seeing Kirishima blushing and trying to talk to him while not knowing what to say. "I would like to go on a date with you, Kirishima-kun! What do you have in mind?" 

"Ah, how about the romantic restaurant down the street? I heard that it is good for a very romantic mood and has the best food! They opened a couple months ago and are already booming!" the excitement in the second-years voice made Midoriya feel warm, and too gave grin in return. Agreeing with an eager nod. 

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"Wow Kirishima! That was so good, I wish I could eat there every weekend! That steak and parfait were to die for! Thank you so much for bringing me out tonight! I had such a great time with you..." there was a light bush crossing the boys faces, heat from their emotions making them get redder and redder by the second. 

Kirishima smiled, and laughed out loud. One of his ways of calming himself, by the way. His sharp teeth were able to be seen, and for some reason, Midoriya thought of either a miniature shark or a young puppy. Either way it was adorable. 

The green haired hero in training had been crushing on Kirishima for quite the while, even when the other was still emotionally attracted to Bakugou. However, that never bothered him, as long as the redhead was happy and knew the other was going to treat him right. There was all there was to it. Love was not something that you were able to steal, not something you could take. It was a force to be recognized and respected. 

Unbeknownst to the two who were now in the street, on the way back to the dorms, there were a couple people following them. The owners of the restaurant. Two men who were dressed in the usual cooks garb and hat. 

"So, do you think the quirk activated in the parfait is going to actually happen? I could feel the romance just swelling off them." the taller one asked to the shorter figure. The shorter figure only laughed and he smiled to the taller one. 

"I am sure it is going to work. You know that my quirk only works with lust. They lust for each other, and I can tell, even if they cannot. They are going to have a very nice time tonight indeed. After all, they are a young couple. Some of our emotional problems came from our lack of intimacy when we were first dating. That is why we ended up breaking up the first time, and the second. I am sure we can fix that problem for them at least~" the short man adjusted his hat as he allowed his long hair to fall in his face, his eyes glowing light pink in the dark. 

" You seem to be rather infatuated with these two, and you just saw them for the first time tonight. What makes them so special to you?"

"Well, I told you some young heroes saved me from the train, when it was about to burn up. They both joined together and saved me. It was clear they loved each other, so I am going to make this as interesting and ... intimate as possible." 

There was a silence on the wind, small gusts of wind blowing around the leaves. 

" I guess this is going to be quite the night. Let's hope they have a very GOOD air conditioner." 

A small chuckle made it's way out of the other males mouth, before turning on heel and heading back in the direction of the restaurant "Oh yeah~"

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

{{Guess what? I am going to skip to the beginning of the smut scene. I have been working on this for a while with the event going on, and though I did not celebrate Thanksgiving, I did have to move and we are still unpacking. It is a pain in the butt. Oh well. Here we go, I hope I do a good job with this. :) }}

" Hah- ah... mhhm, Midoriya, you're so warm." there was a small noise, like a squeak made it's way from Kirishima's lips as his toned arms covered his face. Some small scars here and there were seen, mostly from some reckless movements that the other made in his middle school years. 

"I guess I am, heh-" with a rough jerk of his hips, the senior sunk himself a bit deeper into the redheaded second-year, his face red with his lust. "God, it is so hot in here. Hah, your insides..they're sucking me in-" with a pause, Midoriya started to move himself in and out of the others tight rump, groaning. "It is like you are trying to keep me close Kirishima-kun." 

A small laugh made it's way from Kirishima's throat, his red eyes light with amusement. "I would have no problem with that at all. Come on Midoriya, make me feel a hundred percent." the throaty laugh made the green haired teen chuckle in his own amusement, taking in the sight of the other before wrapping his functioning by visually incapacitated arms around the strong and wide chest of his lover. 

" I am going to make you feel way more than a hundred percent Kirishima-kun. I am going to take you beyond Plus Ultra." a small laugh made it's way from the senior, and less than a second later, he slammed into the red-head that was under him, grinding his hips up against the others tender ass.

"AH! Oh, that was quite the claim, are you sure that you can do it?" small ushering breaths made their way out of EIjirou, whom's face was almost red as his hair, his hips moving side to side to pull on the others hard organ. "I think I am going to need some nice macho convincing~"

"Oh, I'll take you up on that very TEMPTING offer." Midoriya smiled, his face seemingly close to a child's as he used his arm to bring up the others torso, with a moment in between, he started to stroke the other, pinching his member. "I know you love a good challenge." his fingernail went and started to prod at the skin separating the shaft from the tip. The thin skin rolling along with his hands easy movements.

Another jerk of the wide hips took both of them forward, causing Kirishima to fall flat on his stomach on the bed, Midoriya right on top of him still. However, that was not enough for them to be distracted. Midoriya continued to pump himself into Kirishima, enjoying the tight space around his member. "Oh fuck, you feel to good, Kirishima!" 

"I should hope! Ah!~ Please, more... a little faster, I can't stand it! You feel so good inside of me~" Kirishima was blushing harder, one might think that his face was painted red with the intensity of the sun in his wake. " I want you so much, I love having you so close to me."

"I love being around you too, Kirishima-kun. I promise, I will make you feel even better." the green eyed teen soon started to turn them over, putting Kirishima on his lap. His hips started to pump in further, his quirk unintentionally activating itself, though it was at much less of a rate. The quirk made the thrusts stronger, and sent waves of pleasure through the entire body of the second-year hero-in-training. 

"R-RIGHT THERE!~ HMM~ PLEASE KEEP GOING RIGHT THERE, I WANT MORE OF YOU. PLEASE, MAKE ME FEEL THAT PLUS ULTRA YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!!~" Eijurou was on the verge of pleasure induced craziness. The knot growing in his stomach was about to be tied off. The throbs of the others member and the slapping of the hips on his ass were making him sore. But he didn't care. He wanted the joy of the release from the other. 

"Kirishima.." pounding his hips against the others ass harder, and leaning his weight back, Midoriya used his hands and brought them up to start twisting the mans nipples. "Please say my name again, I love hearing it from you"

"Midoriya!~" 

"Say it again, just one more time."

"M-MIDO-RIYA-AHHH!~~" a last jerk of the hips let the red head make his release, white splattering up onto his toned chest. "Midoriya... hmmm... first date... already doing this.. heh."

"Yeah, but, do you regret it?"

"Hell no, but hey, I need a good turn too, because I have been a very good boy." Kirishima had a small bit of trouble, hoisting himself off the others lap with a grunt. Before Midoriya was able to react, he was pinned to the bed, looking right into the others deep and loving red eyes. 

"Yes you have, I guess you can get your treat then, Kirishima-kun." with a small smile, Midoriya pulled himself off of the other, laying on the mattress on his stomach. As soon as he was laying down, he pulled his hips up, and brought back his arm, using his arm to spread open his ass.

The red eyes blinked a moment, before Kirishima walked over to the green haired teen. Licking his fingers, allowing them to get slippery with his saliva. After so, deciding he had done it enough, Kirishima slipped three fingers into the others tight hole that had been so eagerly presented to him. 

"If it hurts, I'll let you have a minute." with that, he started to move his fingers in and out, the limbs squeezing together from the place they had entered into. "You feel as though you have a small fire in here. As stupid as it sounds, you are warm. I guess that means we both are." Kirishima smiled, his red eyes closing as he brings himself forward, lightly biting the other on the neck. 

"I guess so, please Kirishima, make me yours. I want to feel you inside me." Midoriya started to push himself up into the others hand, making the fingers go in further. Kirishima knew he was not going to be able to last long, His own stamina was not all that great after that Plust(t) Ultra from the other just before this. 

"I want to be inside you." Kirishima pulled out his hand, and then brought up his hips, slamming his already aroused cock. "Come on, please, I want you to say my name. I know you want to." there was another bite added to Midoriya's neck, the other moaning erotically as his green eyes closed from the pleasure that came from his neck. 

"Kirishima-kun. Please. I want a hundred percent from you. Please show me how much you love me." adjusting himself, the hero-in-training only laughed a bit, and pushed himself at the other, more. Showing his eagerness. "Show me your Plus Ultra. I want you to make me feel like there is never going to be any tomorrow." 

"Already on it, Midoriya." The sharp grin was so prominent on the face of the other, as soon as the words parted way with his mouth, Kirishima was slamming his cock into the others ass all the way. Midoriya let out a pleased groan, though it was particularly loud. His green eyes lighting up a bit in ecstasy. 

Being in the others tight ass made Kirishima already want to release his load into the other, however, he couldn't; not yet at least. He used his quirk, hardening, and made it travel all the way to his pulsating cock. Due to the quirk, his member swelled up a little bit before becoming completely hardened. Although it was not jagged, or painful. 

Almost no time was wasted on words, Kirishima started to move his strong hips to and from the skin of the others ass so fast that he was losing breath. The others moans were so sweet and melodious it seemed to drive him mad. His hips going harder and harder into him as the contact continued to persevere his thoughts. He was so close to the senior he spent so much time admiring. "Ah, I am close, call my name, Midoriya!" 

A final few thrusts brought him to the edge, his red eyes closing as he released his huge load into the others ass, sure to send it filling his stomach area as well. He then heard his name, coming from the sweet lips of the other, who was panting in the pleasure that he had been provided so kindly by his lover. 

"Ki-hah~ KIRISHIMA-KUUUN!~ More.... hah~ Please, a little more~~" 

Kirishima pumped in the little more that he had, licking the others ear as he leaned forward, grinning happily to his green haired lover. "Hah... that was so good..." 

"It sure was, I feel a bit refreshed, even though I am tired..." the red head chuckled as pulled the green haired male into his arms, kissing him passionately on the lips as he went. 

"Hey, Kirishima.."

"Yes Midoriya?" 

"When we go to that restaurant in the future, are we going to get more of those parfaits? They really hit the spot. Mine was mint, what was yours again?"

"Strawberry. Why?" 

"Hmmm, I was just curious. Maybe we can trade next time. I think we might find them to taste delicious."

"Yeah! I am up for it!"

"Oh yeah, also, I think that we are going to have a hard time explaining why we left school randomly to the teachers tomorrow. Aren't we?"

"Damn right we are, but I am not going to hide that we are together now."

"Also, Kirishima-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Heh, you're going to help me clean these sheets tomorrow."

"Aww man... okay."

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ah yes, nothing like P n P or S n S

((Note, that just means- 

Porn with a Plot  
Smut with a Story


	8. Traitor! Kaminari x Midoriya - A Traitor Among Us

(( Hahahahaha! I am hopefully never going to do a warm fic for smut again. That last chapter I did was really bad. Reading it over, I sounded so corny. I am so sorry for everyone who read it and disliked it LMFAO! Please do not kill me for this later. However, I am going to have get started on this chapter and get it rolling with the rest of life that is passing by ahead of it. Please keep in mind that I am kinda bad at these things ^^' ))

A calm day in the halls were less to be expressed anymore. The students were all mellow and enjoying some things together, the silence being one of the objects of pleasure. Some of the many students were all gathered in the stupor, involved in all that was meant to be involved in. 

Kaminari Denki though, on the other hand, was keeping his mind set on his goals. There were targets everywhere. All of them were in the way, after all, he was not on their side. Why should he be? His yellow hair was an obtrusion, so light compared to most of the student populous in the entire school. 

The kids here in the school were all so Naive. The hopelessly happy looks on their face really pissed the traitor off. The happiness that he never really had the ability to feel from anyone. Save for the one person who hardly judged anyone, He was always so nice, even if he wasted a place in his heart for that blonde bastard from his childhood that treated him like shit. Bakugou Katsuki. That mouthy, immature dunce was always striding around like he owned the place. What a waste of space. 

Midoriya. He was always so nice to everyone, or in the least, he never treated them anything less than human. Which is what everyone deserved. There was of course the few that were good in the school. The few he was willing to spare, and maybe give a last goodbye to. The list was low, of course, Kirishima, Iida, Uraraka, Mister Aizawa, and Shinsou.

The main reason he would spare Shinsou is because the other had a lot of respect for the 1A class, though he was rather rude sometimes. Better to say- blunt. Then there was Izuku, the green haired hero in training was not going to be spared, oh no. He was going to be SPARED and MORE. There was no way that green haired angel was going to waste away here, with the rest of this scum. 

Even though he wanted to be a hero before, the year he had been here, he changed his mind. The blonde was done with the bullying he had received and some of the other comments that others had, he was just done. It was a waste of time and his efforts. 

It was actually the villain Dabi that had made the proposal for him to join the league of villains. After all, he was useless for the fights, and almost nobody ever needed to depend on him for anything. His quirk caused his own drawbacks before, but, not anymore. He may act like it, he does it like a pro! Only he was actually aware that it was all fake. 

Where was the electric quirked 'hero-in-training'? Currently in the forest waiting to hear back from Dabi and Tomura about what he was supposed to do next in order to destroy his school. He knew it from the inside out, and he knew everyone's classes. Looking into it before-hand was a good idea, it gave him a much larger view of the scope. 

"This place is going to fall to it's knees so easily. After this trap I had set, there is going to be no chance of them coming back right away after this. More than likely, even after this, they will still think of me as a moron. Heh, I guess I need to burn it into their brains that I am NOT a fucking joke!" there was a short layer of laughter in the room, the amusement was sickening. 

It almost sounded as if his heart had taken a vacation and flew to the North Pole, he was so... stiff and angry. 

Caught up in his joy for the vengeance that was wanted so much, the blonde hardly heard the knock at the door, and shuffling of feet. "Kaminari-kun? Are you in here?" it was him! The voice of the green haired angel himself! 

// Side note, Denki will call Izuku an Angel in this chapter. A LOT. It is to make it sound more respectful and almost obsessive. ^^ I really do not know why, also, please do not hate me for villain Denki. I am kind of sorry :( //

I am kind of sorry :( // 

 

"Hey there Midoriya!" the voice was excited and amused, coming from the other side of the door. "What brings you by here? I am trying to study in here!" of course he needed to act, he needed to make sure nothing went wrong in his plan after all. He had spent so much time getting the others into their perfect places for this after all. It would be a waste if he would have do this all over again or not even be able to do it at all, even! 

There was a short laugh from the other side of the door, seemingly enough light and understanding, but somewhat doubtful. "Did you lock yourself in here so you could eat the lunch that you packed yourself so you wouldn't be forced to eat the selection in the cafeteria again?" 

'How the heck does he even know about that...' there was a small pause as Kaminari turned, recalling the food he had to sneak past principle Nezou on his way in here. It was just a sandwich and whatnot, but he liked it so he brought it. "Uhmm..." the blonde quickly had to think of something to say to distract the other, and then something came to mind- "You're not you when you're hungry!" he shouted out loud, laughter coming from him soon after. 

There was no noise heard from the hall, however, the silence was broken by a small bit of laughter, until the sound turned into a waterfall of amused and happy tears. "Kaminari-kun! Phwehehaha! I'm going to choke on my water!" the laughter was genuine. His voice was smooth over the door even though it was the only obscurity.

Kaminari felt his heart warming as he heard the laughter. It was one of the few things that really made him content anymore. He loved hearing it, and best of all, it was easy to make the other happy. Or to make him laugh, something that was a treasure to him. 

"Oh yeah! Kaminari-kun! I brought you a hamburger from one of the best restaurants in town! Principle Nezou let me get it after I passed the exam with a straight A, for the awards assembly. I got a coupon, but I don't really like hamburgers too much. I figured I could say thank you for helping me after Kacchan pushed me into the water on the training course yesterday. You seemed to be the only one aware of the fact I kinda hit my head and got stuck..." there was another small pause before some laughter came from the teen on the other side of the door. 

The blonde felt his heart beat happily at first, but as soon as Bakugou was mentioned, his entire body sparked and he felt himself just breathe in deeper to calm himself. However, there was no saving grace for the computers in the room. All of the machines gave a deflated flash on the screen before they fell dead to the outlets. 

"Thank you Midoriya! Come in!" the soft click of the door was pleasant, the room no longer seeming to have as much empty space as it did just a second ago. Turning to look at him, Kaminari grinned ear to ear as he greeted the green haired teen, whom was giving him the treated he had mentioned from the other side of the oak slab separating them a second ago. 

"Ah, Kaminari-kun! Thank you for letting me in! I'm still kind of impressed that Principle Nezou let you use this computer lab though to study, usually, he wouldn't let students into this one! Heh, the only reason I found you was actually because Sero-kun was helping me with something and told me where he saw you!" the others voice was so enthusiastic and happy, the blonde wanted to hear him talk more...

"Hey, Midoriya, can you come with me and help me get something from the janitors closet in the basement? I would go myself... heh.... but.... hmm... I am kind of afraid of dark places isolated in the middle of anywhere." he was being sincere. For some reason, Kaminari found himself really hating to be isolated anywhere that didn't have someone in or at least passing by constantly. That was one of his biggest problems. That downstairs janitors closet? Just the epitome of everything he usually tried to avoid....

"Of course Kaminari-kun! I am always happy to help out someone who needs it!" Midoriya started on his way to the stairs that lead down to the basement, giving the hamburger he brought to the other along the way. The walk was shorter with someone to talk to. Which made the electric-quirked student wish it were a tad bit longer. He knew what he was going to do. Some part of him was making him almost regret it. He did have this planned out after all. Now, he wasn't sure that he wanted to go through with the resolve. 

"Can you turn and head into the room right there? I think I will be fine if I can walk to the next door room to grab something really quick. There is a set of papers in the first drawer, can you grab those and have them ready?" Kaminari started to walk down the hall a little, still unnerved by the lack of presences down in the area. He knew the other was going to ultimately say yes, hence the reason why he had no reason to waste time. 

As soon as he got to the room he had referenced to the green haired hero-in-training, he pressed a yellow button that caused the doors to slam shut to all the rooms in the lower level, locking themselves in the process. The rooms doors were made from very thick fiberglass, and to top it off the windows of the doors were made from a crystal glass prototype so they were particularly hard to break. As soon as the doors had been closed, Kaminari chuckled lowly to himself. He felt his more sadistic-learned nature liking the situation. Not to mention the situation was making a little too EXCITED. 

"Kaminari-kun? What is going on?" he could tell the green haired angel was starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach from the way he grew nervous on sound. "What happened to the door?" as soon as he had went over, the trapped teen tried to pry it open at first, obviously to no avail. The second try was kicking the door, making an attempt to get it to loosen. At the third, the green haired teen had tried to use his quirk on the fiberglass obscurity. Nothing made it budge, still standing tall and proud in front of the freckled boy.

"Sorry Midoriya! I am having some trouble with the doors in here! Do you have that folder I asked you to get? It is yellow. Has the numbers 77409 on the front tag." the voice came in smoother than the last time it was used, most likely because he was distracted. 

A small silence followed, the one trapped in the other room seeming to contemplate his next answer as he searched the instructed area. "Here it is, I found it. Have you fixed that problem over there yet?" more alarmed, or so it may seem, Midoriya set the folder on the counter near the door, and resumed his waiting game. 

"Can you open the folder and tell me what it says? Maybe we can just copy down the key words in there and then leave. It might make everything easier in the long run." the instructions were so clear, but for some reason, Midoriya really did not want to open that folder. Kaminari was on the other side though, trying to get him out. He needed to at least make sure to help him like he said he was going to do, right? Someone like him never liked going back on his word. 

Nodding to himself, the freckles teen made a compliant noise with his hum, used to be a 'yes' to the situation. His green eyes were drifting from one side to another. As he opened the folder, he was greeted with a set of words on a paper. Nothing more. The words themselves were all in a foreign language. Maybe the 'Spanish' one he was hearing about a few weeks ago. 

The words themselves were in no particular pattern with where they had been objectively placed. In fact they were actually all over the paper. From what he could see, the words that were on the paper consisted of- maybe a phrase? Take that back, maybe they did mean something.. 

'Cuando estás atrapado aquí. Gira y corre debajo del escritorio. Hay una puerta para escapar.' or whatever that meant. Midoriya was about to bring up his phone to look into what it was. Google translate was a useful thing nowadays. As soon as he got the last word in though, something in the room busted, and gas started to fill the room. 

In the quick actions of the event caused Midoriya to drop his phone on the floor. The mediocre-weighted object tumbling across the floor as gravity took it's toll. 

"Wh-What is going on here?!" the words were seized up by a quick coughing, and painful wheezing. "K-Kaminari-kun, please hurry and open the door! The gas, whatever is in here, it burns and I can't find my way out of here!" the voice become frantic as Midoriya did his best to remain calm. Looking around his surroundings, Midoriya looked for an opening in the floor or anything. A weak window. Trying another smash on the wall or the floor was also fruitless; nothing was making anything in this room budge, or give way for escape. 

Kaminari couldn't help but feel bad for his green angel. After all, the gas was painful, but not lethal. It caused minor choking until it was cleared out, so the mental functions would slow down a little and not be able to keep up with what he had planned. That way the other would not be as conscious of it, and when he would be, most likely it was going to already be too late for him to care by that point. 

Having heard the other mumble out what the note had said earlier, Kaminari sighed to himself while his mental wheels all start to do a quick and easy turn around themselves. That was a note he had written himself, must has been his good conscious trying to save Midoriya from what he was about to do to him. Even his better conscious did not want it as much though, that was obvious? Why write it in a language he had to research? Anything good in him also was selfish, that was obvious...

Using the same button to open the door that Midoriya was behind, the gas all came flooding out at once, only to be sucked into the hallway ventilation systems. As the gas was clearing, Kaminari took the time to go and lock the door to the downstairs, allowing the other some time to breathe from the asphyxiation. 

"Midoriya, are you alright?" the voice came out concerned, and of course, faked. Rounding an object in his walk path, the blonde went into the room that he had told his prey to go into, the green haired teen on the floor, struggling to breathe from the almost lethal trap. However, the electric user found himself more pleased with the fact that the gas had done it's job. Midoriya was laying there, trying to catch his breath while his nether regions were starting to come to high alert. 

Licking his lips, Kaminari laughed as he pulled the door closed himself this time, locking it freely. After all, if he did get stuck, he did have the other escape. The one that Midoriya had failed to find when he was trying to escape the room so earnestly. 

"K-Khaa-M-Kun" the voice was still hoarse, and pained. The air entering the lungs freely again had not loosened the tense effects yet though on him. He was trying to talk normally, but couldn't. 

"Midoriya. You're okay... but hey. It looks like you have a 'problem' I can help you out with that-" Kaminari was smiling to himself, bending down and grabbing the others thigh lightly before he smiled. "After all, you did help me, so how about it, huh?"

In his dull haze, and lack of oxygen, the green haired teen finally became aware of how aroused he was, his organ standing proud and tall in his tight pants. It quickly became ever so hot, and without thinking, he nodded to the blondes question, looking into almost nothingness as he did so. Still trying to get a little breath into his system. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Oh, first, can I call you 'Chan?' the voice of the blonde was a little more playful than before, though it was not as annoying as a mocking tone. All in all, it was just a question. "Before that though, lemme give you a little electro-therapy!" there was a spark from his hands, bouncing around a bit in the slightly darkened room. Without waiting for an answer, the electric quirked male then pulled his hands apart from each other, and placed one over the others hard cock; and the other went up to the others head. 

Pulling up his arm further and placing it on the others left ear, he activated his quirk. Midoriya jolted,his green eyes grow darker and he allows his mouth to fall open. It was just 10mA, it took about 50 to kill a person. In a sense, Kaminari just 'brain-fried' the other. Though it was going to be temporary.

"Oh! I see you liked that! Lemme see, stand up for a moment, Midoriya. I want to see you take your clothes off!" the other being as absent-minded as he was forced, took his orders, and started to pull the clothing from his body. He had a good pack under that shirt, and a nice set of legs. His chest was a little scarred to. Tough boy. "What a nice body Midoriya-chan!" there was a pause. "On second hand, 'chan' does not really suit you. 'Kun' it is!" 

Brushing his own hand over the muscles, Kaminari felt his own member growing in his pants. His face contorting a little as he felt it get restricted by the cloth over. Pulling apart the zipper and button, he pulled down his boxers and allowed the organ to spring up and come to life in the room. The green haired boy staring at it. His haze made him still more prone to follow instinct instead of instruction. That just mean that Kaminari was going to have to stay on top of him was all. 

Bending down, Midoriya quickly took the other into his mouth, shedding the little bit of remaining clothes along the way. His warm tongue was swarming itself around the long shaft of flesh. Kaminari smirked, feeling himself drool a bit in the process. 

"Your tongue is so hot! Come on, a little bit faster, my green haired angel! Make daddy feel a spark!" Kaminari was naturally an all over the place kind of person. His mind was always in the fast lane. Grabbing the others head, Kaminari pulled the others face down and shoved his cock up into the others mouth further, locking his hands around the green hair that was in his grasp. He didn't think too much on the others comfort, though if he did damage he would certainly be worried and take concern. 

The tongue continued around the shaft, pushing itself up and putting pressure onto the others balls as it continued to suck on the organ quickly. Heavy breathing and huffs coming from the others nose to maintain his breath. He was on his knees, his green eyes dark with the heat. As he moved himself closer, he pressed his groin up against the others leg, almost like he was subconsciously hinting. 

"Of course, come on now. A little closer and Kaminari will fix that right up for you!" The blonde laughed a little, his normal orange iris's seem to have turned more into a red-orange shade. As soon as the other moved forward, Kaminari licked his lips and let himself bring up his foot after getting his shoe and sock off. His foot came up right under Midoriya's balls, and started to press into them. The sensitive flesh pulsated a second, and stiffened more under the touch. 

Using his foot the press the shaft up, he pinned it up against the others lower regions and the bit of stomach that it came up to in length and started to rub it quickly, pressing into it hard at the same time. 

Midoriya was left panting as the blonde pushed up his cock and rubbed the underside with his foot, pressing himself into it more to feel the wonderful bliss that was sure to come along afterwards. He was close, and they had barely even been going on for that long. His mind was even fuzzier than before. His body wanted him to activate One for All, however, his mind, it wouldn't let him. He wouldn't do it..

"Oh Midoriya.... your mouth is so hot! Please, a little harder!" Kaminari started to blush from his actions, getting flustered easily under the pleasure of his one and only angel. His growing organ still pulsating in the cavern that had taken it in. A few more thrusts into the mouth and he let the knot in his stomach go, releasing his warm semen into the others mouth. All the while electricity also traveled his body, giving the other another small brain-fry. The semen released into the green haired boys mouth, due to the load, a small bit also leaked out the nose, and started to drip down his face. 

"Mm-Kaminari-kun!" his voice came out hot and airy, almost like he wasn't controlling it himself. Even in his subconscious. However, it was not stiff enough to seem like a robotic drawl either, which made the blonde chuckle to himself. 

"What is it, my green haired savior?" 

// Sorry, even as a villain or a traitor, I still picture Kaminari as someone who might use romantic lingo or terms either way. To either mess around or flirt//

"I want you, Kaminari-kun. Please fill me.." the freckled boy slowly rose from where he was just sitting, and stood over the other teens legs, his still-hard organ pulsing quickly as it felt the bodies need for more stimulation. It was making the green haired male twitch as he teetered from discomfort and lack of bodily control. 

"Is Midoriya feeling a little empty and lonely without Kaminari? The question was more or less out of curiosity, however, it was also laced with a baby voice. Though it was not to be mean or meant to cause any kind of deconstruction of any sort. In it's own little way it was an intimate tease and a sign of affection. Something that gave a signal of his lust and love; That was all it was really 'needed' for.

Pulling up his fingers, the wrapped them around the hips of the green haired hero in training and pulled the other down on his lap with a small smile on his lips. "Come on Midoriya, I want to hear you making those sweet noises again, they were so nice to hear from you. Do them again for me when I make you feel good. That way I know that you love it too!" as soon as the last word was barely rasped out as the blonde got erect again, quickly pulling the other down on his needy organ. 

There was a quick gasp of minor pain from the other as it was sheathed into him. His tight entrance almost felt as if he was squeezing the life out of it. No matter how erect it was or how much his body adjusted to it. 

The skin was still lubricated with the saliva from the previous intercourse, meaning that there was something to keep the experience from being dry. Pulling himself up again, Midoriya jabbed himself down on the others cock several times, managing to keep his sweet voice down. Something that Kaminari did not want the other to do. He wanted to hear those sweet moans and screams calling out to him as the other ran himself silly on his dick.

Kaminari gave the other a hard slap on his ass, making the other moan out in a long passionate voice that was of course clouded with lust. To say it simply enough it seemed as though the other might lose his ability to reason though, his body moving faster than before. 

"O-OH!!~ Kaminari-kuuuun! Fill me! Please dump yourself into me and make me yours! I want to be here with you forever! PLEASE MASTER! MORE, I NEED MORE!!!" the voice was becoming more demanding, the green haired teen leaking tears from his eyes as they got lighter than their usual tone. The pupils had disappeared into the haze of the moment. Most likely never to return to their normal place. 

He was okay with this... Kaminari smiled to himself, bringing the other closer to himself before he hugged him and pushed him down completely on his cock. Another moan came from the freckled boy as he threw his head back, whining in pleasure from the rough contact. 

"Whatever you say my angel. Now, give me a kiss, Midoriya-kun. Please?" the pleading tone in the blondes voice was more than enough for the green haired boy. He brought his tender face forward, instantly locking lips with the other. Kaminari took the chance and slid his tongue in the others hot and wet cavern. Twisting his tongue in a tango with the other for a minute or two, he won and started to make his final thrusts into the ass of his lover. 

His cock hardened and had a hard time dumping the load into the other, being as his ass was so tight. However, it went in with a solid motion and started to pool down the others legs as he had collapsed forward a bit, catching himself on a desk. The sticky semen falling onto the ground below both of them. 

"I guess we could rest for a while. Midoriya, time to sleep. I will take you to my place. Just sleep." the voice command made the other fall asleep right away, his small frame still shaking from the rough intercourse they shared together. 

Just as the blonde was going to pick up the green haired classmate of his, he heard a pinging coming from the phone. Or more like a low buzzing ringtone, followed by the pinging noise. Out of curiosity, He turned the screen on.

The phone then buzzed, a message coming across the screen as Todoroki's face over a chat bubble that the notification was produced by. The small notification square under it was the google translate box that was opened before the phone was dropped. The translation from Spanish was sitting there on the screen. "When you are trapped here. Turn and run under the desk. There is a door to escape." 

"I must not have really wanted him to escape if my better conscious wrote that. Whatever the case, we are going to be leaving. I know you are going to love our new home!" with that the blonde walked down the hallway, leaving his and Midoriya's ID's and trackers in the desk and ridding them of the clothes they wore as uniforms. Putting differing clothes on them both. Then, without turning back, he carried the green haired boy away bridal style. 

=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"There are reports of the UA High School Campus had a traitor on the grounds. However, further news is shocking! Two students have went missing, Denki Kaminari and Midoriya Izuku. After the school had a supposed attack and break in gun fire, the assailants were caught, about 9 were identified. Over 40 students were killed and many more injured. The only traces of the two missing students are their ID badges, trackers and old clothing. Other than that there are no leads to how to find them. This is the city news, here to bring the top reports!"

Overhaul x Deku Next XD XD


	9. When YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when I am working on chapters but I hate my own fucking shit

Me vs LIFE

______ ______________  
/ \ |Congratulations, |  
| Life | ______|Your stories are..|  
\ ______ / | S H I T :) |  
| -----------------  
O__________O  
\ | _____  
\ | /[____]  
\ | /  
\ | /  
\ |/  
\o|  
|  
|  
|  
O________O  
\ |  
\ |   
\ |  
\ |   
\ | ( Oh, Ok... )  
\ | ______  
\ | V V  
[] [] _________________________  
/ | \WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW/  
/ | \wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww/  
/ | l l  
/ | l l  
/ | l l  
/ | l l  
O_ -O- l l  
( | / \ l l  
\ _ | | l l  
\\___) ( ) l l


	10. Chapter Notif

In all honesty, who even wants to read the next chapter anyway? The next chapter is Overhaul x Deku and I am here like 

"nobody is going to want to REALLY read this shit"

LMFAO XD XD XD


	11. Overhaul x Midoriya - The Green Flower

// HhAhA! I WILL NEVER BE VANQUISHED AS LONG AS I AM HERE TO DEFEND ALL THAT IS PRE-SHRANK AND COTTEN-Y! 

Please kill me now, I am so sorry. I am trying to make this more fun then my usual 'Oh hey, dur dur dur, I was not here, excuse, excuse, excuse, and I probably will not update for another WEEK *cough* YEAR *cough* I instantly regretted life LMFAO XP XP //

Who knew that green roses were actually something that is said to exist and be true. For all he knew it was something of a fairy tale. Maybe even just common word vomit spewed around by someone who was dying to be listened to. Possibly a hoax that was meant for the damned that had searched far and wide for such a thing. 

However, they were real. Right in front of the cold yellow eyes that scanned the variant sepals attached to the bud that sprang from the stem. Soft as they were, the green beauty was uncommon to the world, and unlike the other roses that had easily grown anywhere else, as far round. Being one who liked the odd species and uncommon pleasantries in life, something of this was fulfilling to Kai Chisaki. 

Eri was one of those uncommon things, though he used to think of her as only a small tool for use. Other instances he still does, however, it had gotten more uncommon. Personally, he had no idea how. He still was a villain, he wanted to see so much get destroyed in his wake. It never had to be gaudy, as long as it happened. There was so much impurity in this world. His actions were never going to make the world better, but there was also no way to make it worse than any point in history. 

Being a human, the brown haired man was bound to have compassion, even if he failed to see them. However, that did not have too much of an effect on his nature. As a human, he was too tainted and unable to be reversed. There was no way to go back from what he had taken all of this time to become. 

It took him quite the amount of time to get Eri back from the bothersome heroes that had taken her from him. Not much of a shock; she definitely did not want to be back where she had somehow managed to escape from. Life was cruel and the next turn of events could make or break the moments that had built up to it. In her case, life had done both and made the event seem like a blessing. 

Over the time that heroes had failed to get her back from the man, somehow she started to see his soft side. At one point, she started to wonder where it was coming from in the start. 

Being in her habit from being with Aizawa, she started to call the villain in the mask by 'Daddy'. The first time she did it she was ready to run to try and avoid any kind of punishment. Even though she most likely would have been caught on another escapade. The chase never ensued, because there was no need for one. The brown haired male bent down to her level and looked her in her face. His golden eyes were just looking into her own eyes as he spoke, sincerity plain in his voice. 

" There is something that had been on my mind. That kid that you ran into, on your first escapade. He is who has thrown me all out of order. I don't know if I should blame you or blame the events. Whatever the case, there is no changing it." the man, whom had been called "Overhaul" more than his actual name, only looked out of the window to the place they were camped at. 

"..." silence from the blonde, at first. Her eyes looked up to him as she blinked a little in surprise. However, she pushed herself to ask, in all her childish curiosity. "No changing what?" the child asked, crawling up to him a little further. 

The brown haired man once again failed to answer her for a while, his golden eyes looking away for the stent. Bringing himself to talk again, he sighed. It was strange, how much kids wanted to learn even if they were still being held captive. It was in nature to be curious. However, it was also in nature to be innocent and even noncomprehending. Something that Eri had also seemed to show quite often despite her multitudinous fears. 

"I need to see him again. Something clicked in me, child. I don't know what it is. I want to blame you so much for this. However, I get the feeling this is not all YOUR fault otherwise I would have. Just know that if you try to escape again... I will have NO problem killing you. Got that?" the voice grew cold quickly. Causing the little girl to tear up and shrivel into herself. 

"Yes sir..." the 'sir' was not necessary, though it slipped out like it was said for years. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

At least, that was the way Eri remembered it months ago. Now, here she was with the same man with the red-brown leather mask. They were both standing near the forest, somewhere a bit away from where the UA High School students were said to be training at on the news. How the news people got a hold on such information was a surprise. Especially if they were going to to reveal it to the public. Like a bunch of imbeciles. 

Since he had gotten wind of this situation, the villain was on top of it quicker than anyone just saying "Hi". Since there was nobody else in his hide out, he had to take Eri with him. Before he left, a memory came back to the older man, whom was lost in a train of thought. 

"Why are you so obsessed with this green haired kid, Eri?" he had asked her, looking her in her red eyes as he gave a skeptical tilt of his mask. His golden eyes were blazing, something common but not as vibrant. "What is his name again? Midoriya Izuku?" the question wandered. It was not seeking an answer, right away at least. The child whom had been questioned nodded her head though anyway. Just to make sure that it was not a rhetorical statement. 

"Yeah..." there was not much to it, really, just say yes. He almost always caught her when she lied to him. Even the small lies that didn't matter were judged by him if they were caught. Making him give her punishments such as any kind of groundation. "He was really nice and spent a lot of time with me. Taught me to socialize with other people and helped me to get used to some things..." there was a small pause. "He was kind of viewed as a dad to me, by his friends. I liked it. Although the tall man with bushy black hair was who I was living with..." 

Over the span of the little girl talking to the man, the brown haired villain listened intently. To say that he was interested in the freckled teen was an understatement. He was OBSESSED with him. For some reason, he was unable to get the teen out of his head. The green eyes, the flowing hair, the diamond freckles. His voice. All of it haunted the man like some kind of over-shoulder plague. 

A father like figure huh? Guess that can come in handy if his plan worked out. He wasn't here to just spectate. He was here to go shopping. That boy was on his list and if they were going to pull the 'return to store' policy then he was going to lose the receipt and make a run for it. Of course, the boy was going to be part of his plan. He was going to destroy others. However, he would be great to release tension. And he could keep the blonde haired girl from running away again. If not it gave her a reason to stay. Even though she had become more accustomed to his presence then she ever was; she was still able to do things on her own. Meaning she could try and run away at any minute. 

"Eri. Use your quirk on him, I want to try out a new gas I 'borrowed' from someone I killed on the street. If all goes as planned, you may just get a room mate." the voice was more of a tone that said 'Do it or else' rather then 'Let's try this.' at this rate, the little girl knew she had to listen to the older man otherwise it was going to be her getting hurt in the end. 

"How far..." the question was hesitant. At least Kai knew he didn't have to force the little girl to do it. He smirked to himself. "I want you to just cancel out his quirk. Make it unable to function for now. I can handle the rest. Being as you were taken some time ago, and they are here, stay hidden. If you get yourself seen and they get a hold of you, ALL of you are going to die. Got that?" the voice was making a stern demand, the almost uncharacteristic face stared into the others, before turning and heading somewhere nearby. 

The heroes in training were all standing there, trying to get their quirk to span out, and improve it with what they had handy to them. At the time, it was not much, however, it was better than nothing in the end. Midoriya was assigned to go last. His own quirk had grown much though he had a long way yet. 

The other classmates waited eagerly, the field seemed to be so open, the places around them all aglow with some kind of hue in the morning sun. The green eyed boy went to use his quirk, his arms gaining the red-purple power marks. The second one of his 'smashes' was about to activate, his arm, suddenly burnt out, and he only fell forward a bit. 

NOTHING HAPPENED.. how... what was-

Everyone in the class started to whisper to each other, concern flashing in their eyes as they watched the green eyed teen struggle to do it a second time. Nothing happened, there was no actions nor other things being produced by the all too common action that had been replayed many times before. Every single time his quirk was used, in the end it was the same result. So... why? Why now?

The looks on the others seemed to be looks of concern. The class then turned to Aizawa, who was looking at the green haired student in shock. His black hair was still framing his face, as his black eyes rest in their normal nonchalant arch. Both of which instances were those of what his quirk did not cause. The wild hair and wild red eyes no where to be seen. 

After just a second, there was some small noises that came from all directions so there was no chance of being able to tell where they were coming from. As soon as Todoroki was about to send out ice in every direction, to try and zero out where the unknown people were. However, it took him a second to realize his quirk stopped working as well! Nothing was being produced from his quirk and the stillness of the classroom's students; along with the training area, seemed to have gotten to be deafening. 

After that, the other students also took a chance to try and get their quirks to activate, uselessly of course. Nothing proved to be fruitful from the struggle. Midoriya, trapped in the moment as he was, started to walk in the direction of where the people might have been. The movements were subconscious. Something just telling him to do so. 

As soon as he was just yards from where he had suspected the people to be, something went off to accompany the small unknown noise that had been set off. Green-yellow gas had started to drift its way into the training area and Midoriya felt himself jumping back to avoid being in direct contact with the released inhalant. 

As if on cue, the others all were able to activate their quirks with an even bigger problem. Now there was no way of controlling the powers that were being released! Todoroki fired off his ice without activating it, and it shot itself at the edgy Pomeranian that called himself 'Bakugo'. Of course, the other wasn't happy about it, and started to yell, but his quirk activated itself, firing of its own accord to the dual haired student.

Everyone went into a frenzy as they started to inadvertently throw attacks at each other, and left the green haired student by himself in the corner of the training field with no one else nearby. 

Being as good of heart as he was, the hero in training was about to make his way to the others to see if there was anything he was able to do to split them up. Turning on heel to make his way over to them, he stopped short when he saw something fall just a little short of his complete gaze. It was a green colored flower.. 

Having once felt the need to rush and help his friends and class, he suddenly was driven to do something else. His eyes landed on the light floral entity, and travel to the ground that lay below it. The grass and some other small weeds under the flower; which had been discovered upon closer inspection to be a rose; was wilting. The once vibrant and otherwise yellowing grass was turning a shriveled brown color that pulled the plant down as it crunched. 

Such a plant was dangerous for sure. However, the teen was still driven to touch it. Bringing his hand closer as he bent down, he felt something off with it and pulled his already damaged arm back.

"I better not, what am I thinking?! The others need by help!" he was on the verge of twisting the 90 or so degrees to go and help his peers when something shot from the plants stem. A bunch of small vines made their way over to Izuku and wrapped around the teens neck. The plant all the while burying its stem into the ground and rooting itself there to bring the teen down. As the suspected vines tensed up, they started to strangle the teen where he refused to fall from in his stance. 

Or course from the lack of oxygen his eyes were starting to water and his face flushed pink from the movement he was taking to get away. As a last resort, he brought up his arm and started to claw at the things, making a noise of what seemed to be a squealing hiss erode from the creature. 

After another lot of seconds, the plant repeated a previous action, tightening the grip again. This time, it caused the teen to pass out, and the green haired boy fell limp in the plants hold. The lack of air rendering him unconscious. 

After sensing it's succession, the plant then dropped the victim and too resumed the original seemingly harmless form that it had first been seen in. A loose-cut flower, not more capable of anything other than idle placement. 

Aizawa was stuck looking over as soon as he saw the green haired student of his hit the ground with a thud. After that the body had been still, failing to give another jolt of life to the worried teacher. To anyone, from this distance, the boy would have looked very much dead. The least concerning title being 'close-enough-to'.

"Midoriya!" the teacher quickly called out to the student, making an attempt to gain attention that very much might have not been there to grab. However, he was soon distracted by a huge crash of Todoroki and Kirishima having a clash of quirks to cause some pressure-induced explosion of ice projectiles in the surrounding area. 

The dark haired teacher had to take his attention off of the green haired student to care for the rest of his students that were in the firing range of the lethal weapon. Having to choose was always hard, his scarf was no where near long enough to drag Midoriya closer to him, but he could protect the other students he had nearby due to haywire quirks. 

Automatically running to the trouble, the trapping weapon went to the projectiles, catching them in mid-air. 

Taking the moment to enjoy the distraction, Kai smirked and he went to grab the fallen, unconscious teen. The gloved hands reach down for boy, hoisting him up as he grabbed the green haired beauty in his arms, almost seemingly greedily. The amber eyes bore themselves over the sleeping teens form as they took him in with a hunger that was inexplicable. 

As soon as the dark eyed teacher met that gaze that had been held by the man that picked up his student, he recognized it. Hunger. Not just hunger though, this man was ravishing something that any good teacher would be livid about learning. This villain, Overhaul, the same man who took Eri away again; this man had HIS student. "PUT HIM DOWN!" the teacher called, angrily trying to will his body to run to the bastard who had his student. 

The last thing he saw before he was forced to defend himself, was a smirk on the mans face, as the brown haired villain removed his mask to reveal sharper-than-average teeth in a sickening grin. The man then bent his head down, and deeply kissed the unconscious boy, sliding his tongue in the others mouth, as he kept his evil eyes on Aizawa, amused by the teachers hate. 

The hateful black eyes were trying to stay on the man, however, the had to be peeled away to defend himself. The teacher then glanced at his now seemingly silent students, who were all watching. Their faces all were bent, be it in a driving hate or growing nausea. 

Then, the man vanished into the gas, their green haired classmate with them. 

" Midoriya!" 

"Izuku(Kun)!"

" Let go of him you BASTARD!!" // Sorry, I really just think that Bakugou would simply scream insults to the one who took Midoriya, instead of trying to call the green haired cinnamon roll//

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-

Eri was stuck sitting behind a tree, waiting for the man who brought her here to come back. her red eyes going to the ground in thought. She never wanted to be a part of this, but what about Overhaul hurting her if she disobeyed his orders? The man was mellowing out, she could tell by his actions, but at the same time he was a villain, on the inside, there was never any real stopping the lust for pain of oneself or others. 

The brown haired man was walking to her, holding her green haired friend, almost viewed big brother/father figure. She was alarmed at how his face was contorted in a shadow of pain.

The man got to where she was, holding the boy in his arms in a way it almost seemed to be a ginger touch. His eyes scanning the boys body carefully. "Kurono. Take Eri to the nearest market no heroes go to. I think she can get a reward for doing a good job and not causing trouble. Make sure she picks out something safe for her and that can be used. Stay under the budget limit." the dark hair shifted a bit, before the man walked into the forest. Kurono, having been observing from where he was in the shadows, appeared behind the girl and lightly grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. "Let's go, Eri." 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Midoriya knew that as soon as he opened his eyes, he was not going to like what he had seen. The growing dread in the pit of his stomach was making him want to sink into any surface that was available and vanish. Painful white was all over his vision, making it blinding to keep his eyes open. 

"You're awake." the deep voice announced to the boy in the stoic drawl that was always produced from it. Even with the world being white, and his mind hazy; Midoriya knew. He knew who he was going to see as soon as some of the light over his eye lids was blocked. His green eyes flew open again, his muscles tensing in the process. He couldn't risk keeping his eyes closed, after all, he didn't know what the other was planning on doing, but on the same note he wasn't going to sit and wait for it. 

"Over... haul..." the boy seemed to have some kind of trouble processing who it was over him. The man was so large, and rather intimidating when he himself was stuck where he was. Most obviously chained, because the same man had so much trouble with him before. There was no way he wasn't restrained in some way. A movement of his let foot confirmed it, the limb only getting about 5 inches of lee-way before jolting to a halt. 

"Tell me, Midoriya Izuku, do you remember what you did to me? Beating me in that battle?" the mans face darkened as he leans in, his golden eyes burying themselves into the green ones that were staring back at him in fear. Tears started to form in the boys eyes, mainly from the stress of both the growing lump in his throat, the feeling of a punch to the gut, and the vibrancy of the overhead light that bothered him so. "You really do leave quite the impression on people you run into. I even heard you took GOOD care of Eri after she was taken from me." 

"ERI! Where is she?!" Midoriya seemed to snap from the stupor he was in, glaring at the man in a growing anger that he had forgotten due to the event. "Where did you and your lackeys take her?!" the green haired boy started to writhe under the mans steady gaze, not processing his own conditions at the moment. Such as how the draft in the room was making his bare skin feel cold. Or even how the pants over him were loosened from the belt that held them tight to his hips. 

"That doesn't matter. After all, you are going to see her soon enough, so you better be patient. As we both know, I sure am not. So, with that said, you are going to regret walking in my path and causing me problems, child." The man leans at the teen, this golden eyes were aglow again, making the boy shiver in even more newfound fear. "However, sadly, I am not heartless as I would love to be." the man took a lick of the boys chin, smirking as he recoils. "You won't feel everything~"

"What are you going to do to me?" the boy was rasping out, his fear seeming to fill itself to the brim with some kind of newfound hate. He started to think on the little girl they failed to protect from this man, and her well being. His own mind scrambled though after the lick he got from the man over him. The saliva seeming to stick to his chin like condensed water of a sort. 

"Simple. Make you mine. You have been all around in my head, and it really bothers me. You made me sick, child." The man walked to the boy, his eyes growing so dark it seemed as if they were overtaken by coals. He pulls the mask up in his hands that he had removed before the kid even awoke from his indirect slumber. The mask being put over the mans chest as his shirt shifted and something crawled into the mask ever so slowly. Bringing the mask close to the boy, the thing inside revealed itself to be the green rose from earlier. The plant crawling at the boy as soon as it saw him. 

Automatically, the boy retracted and tried to pull himself away from the mask that was being placed over his face, the flower still crawling at him. Activating One for All without thinking, the power surged in his arm, and shot out, before being dragged back into the chains and pulsing through his body, causing him to give a short scream of agony. 

"Don't fight it, it would only force you to bend anyway. Stupid little thing brought me down, and I can't ignore it." the man severed the chains around the boys legs, leaving the body of the shackle dangling from the ankles still with an amused tone in his voice as he announced at the same time to the petrified lad. "The body of the chain is still on you, if you try to use that bothersome quirk on me, it will be a nice farewell to your legs, understand?" with another movement, the man undid his pants, walking up to Midoriya with a smirk. 

"D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" the sound was still muffled by the mask that was placed over his face, the flower brushing it's petals against his lips. "When the heroes get here, there is no way you are going to escape-" 

"I wouldn't worry about that, child." the man straddled the boys hips, feeling them for a moment before using his gloved hands to bring down the belt line, followed by the hem of the boxers under the pants. The sweet tan skin was smooth, in a way. Feeling smoother than what his damaged skin should, though rougher than any kind of normal untouched skin. He suffered damage, as any hero-in-training might. "How amusing, you look delectable. Despite how damaged you are and how used you seem." 

Midoriya automatically tried to pull himself away from the much unpleasant contact that was being made with him, his eyes wider than even he might have thought possible. Before he could comment on the rather lewd observation, he felt more saliva travelling down him as the man took a long taste of his right shoulder, his sharp teeth going over the skin with a ghosting. He jolted under it, finding it disgusting that his body reacted in such a way. 

Of course, as a teenager, Midoriya was familiar with what this man was doing and how wrong it actually was. On the other hand, he himself was a virgin, and though he had crushes, he had not been able to experience contact with another, especially in this manner. Another shivering reaction coursed in his entire being as the man licked him on his neck again several times, enjoying the sweet noises of the teen under himself. 

"Get off of me you pervert! What the hell do you intend on doing?!" the green haired teen already knew, so why was he asking? The man looked amused still, but nothing passed by those chastising eyes of his. "You're going to be so sorry for this- DID YOU DO THIS TO ERI? I SWEAR IN THE LORDS NAME I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU-" Midoriya had made himself angry at something he didn't know happened or not. But with this happening to him, what would it have been like for her if she was stuck in the same situation?!

"Shut up, boy. The girl is fine, I run gay anyway, women's bodies are disgusting." the brown haired villain seemed to give a disgruntled noise of a gag, growling at the thought of it. The very notion. "You really are starting to piss me off, kid." the man growled lowly, his eyes seeming to get a red tint to them as he leaned closer. Without a second thought, the man pulled up Midoriya's underwear and shoved his member in the teens ass with a quick jolt of his hips.

White-hot pain shooting up through his spin, that was the first thing that Midoriya felt as he let out a surprised scream. The pressure on his ass from the others hips grinding against him was bothersome as well, causing him to not want to move, in the case the man started to move again. 

From him screaming, the flower in the mask that had been over the boys face had crawled into boys mouth, filling it and burying itself in his sweet cavern as if it were a kind of gag. As if the mask had not been attached to the mask at all, the thing fell onto the ground, a hollow thunk being head from the synthetic leather face garb. The boy let out a rather distasteful grunt as he tried to use his tongue to push the plant out of his mouth, futile as it was of course. The saliva quickly ran past the plant, going out the teens mouth, and dribbling down his chin. 

"This plant... how amusing. You are the one who did this to us kid, if only you had not interfered in my plans that day. You wouldn't have been in this mess until you got in my way later." Overhaul removed his buttoned shirt, revealing another green flower growing on his chest as if it was a garden in itself. Scarred skin lay next to the flower, having moved to make sure the plant felt the residence it was in comfortably with no restriction. 

As soon as one flower seemed to feel the other one's presence, roots grew from both of them, and wrapped around the host of their opposite, drawing Kai closer to Midoriya due to the boy being unable to move from his restriction. 

"By the time I am done, you are going to be crawling all over me." the man laughed at his victim, grinning as he brought his hips up again, his member reaching a spot in the teen that made him forget where he was at the moment. The inside of Midoriya was so warm, and tight, practically sucking in his member with some kind of foreign greed. "Your ass seems to love me already. Are you really a virgin?" Kai laughed as he saw the boy shoot him a spiteful glare, struggling in his current position where he was bound. His angry shouts beings held hostage in his own mouth by the plant that was obstructing his breath. 

The man himself was amused at himself, questioning himself why he was saying such lewd things instead of just ravishing the boy's body silently like he did most other things in his life. Another jolt forward drove him into another, and another until it was a continuous process, feeling the warmth of the boys insides on himself. 

Midoriya was having a hard time trying to concentrate his mind to continue struggled. The ramming against something inside of him was making him unable to concentrate, sweat building up over his tanned skin. His breathing was getting erratic, and drool continued to run down his chin. The gravity of his situation finally reached him, he was being assaulted, and he was unable to escape; nor was he able to do anything to find help. 

Eyes tearing up from the painful realization, he let out a groan as the member sheathed itself in further, until it released a heavy load in the boy. 

Short as the torture, the green haired hero-in-training knew it was far from over, even when the other released his aching arms, despite the fact they were still cuffed. from the broken chain up to the body of the capture device. There wasn't time to catch his breath, however, the brown haired villain just pushed the teen down to the floor with his large foot soon there after, like he was nothing. 

'Please... what are you doing this for?! What is there to gain from this instead of just KILLING me?!' the painful thought resonated in the teens head as he struggled under the hold again, the man laughing at just how pitiful the green haired looked being under his foot. Without adjusting where he was standing, the man stepped on Midoriya's attentive groin, using his foot to rub up and down the teens shaft as the extra pressure that pushed Midoriya harder onto the floor seemed to make it hard to breathe. 

"You seem to be enjoying this, boy." Overhaul ridiculed over his prey, before grabbing the teen by the neck, and bringing him up to his knees. "Now, if you want me to make sure that I don't kill that child, I suggest you give me a GREAT presentation. Suck me off, after you get that plant out of your mouth. If you can't, I'll just squeeze it to the side." 

Midoriya continued to look at Overhaul with as much spite as he was able to muster, his green eyes digging holes in the mans head. However, Eri was involved. There was no way he was going to jeopardize that poor girls safety just to keep his pride. She meant to much to him, to everyone close to her. 

Bringing up his hands, he tried to remove the plant, and it crawled out his mouth on it's own, wrapping around his head as it drew Kai's hips close, smashing the boys face over the mans greedy erection. Due to the flower causing Midoriya's mouth to previously be salivating, the other man's cock was already dripping and lubricated. Meaning he wouldn't have to waste his time giving the kid a face fuck for long before claiming the kids ass once more. 

Looking into the hateful orbs, he dare say it almost made him feel like he was betraying anyone he might have trusted when he was more able to process the emotion. But that was far too late-thought now, as he had already scarred the kid, making him bleed. All he needed to do was break Midoriya, and make the kid reliant. Make him never want to leave. Even his own sanity needed it, the bothersome youth haunting his dreams and giving him all of those wet feelings with his fuckable face and slim; yet well-toned body. The plump, tightly packed ass, and wide girlish hips that were confined under the muscle over them. 

Midoriya choked on the length his face was shoved into, the flower wrapping around his head and Overhaul's hips, drawing the green haired boys face into the pelvis of the man. The entire cock of Kai in his mouth, being stroked by an overactive, sensitive tongue, trying to find a new place because of the fact it's last one was taken.

"Greedy little man whore.." the man cooed manically as he wrapped his gloved fingers in the boys unruly and disheveled hair, pushing himself down his throat with an amused glint in his eye as he felt the boy choke. "Come on, give me that hundred-percent you were always talking about, kid. Where is that little 'plus ultra?' " he laughed, bringing his hips back before thrusting them forward again, repeating the process and he forced the boys head into him every time to meet half way. 

After a matter of minutes, Kai smiled sickly, though if his mouth were covered, he lazy eyes would make it seem otherwise. He released his cum into the others mouth, bringing the boys head to his pelvis again as he shot it into the sweet cavern that he had been enjoying. The milky white substance started to drip from the boys mouth, and some out his nose as he shook, eyes leaking with his pain and lack of oxygen. 

Poor Midoriya didn't have time to catch a breath, before the man turned him around, shoving him to the floor, his tight ass being exposed to the man as he pinned his arms down. Golden eyes scanning the boy again, there was a chortle, of sorts, before the man plunged into the boy. Midoriya let out a shallow, dare say shallow scream, unable to work up the air into his lungs to let it out. 

The wet member plunged in mercilessly, the constant rhythm of the slapping on skin was made with the thrusts of the mans harsh hips. A red hint taking over the teens ass as the constant harsh thrusts sunk into him so deep, his sweat dripping down his legs. He wanted to move, he wanted to get away so bad, but what was he going to do if this man hurt Eri and it was all his fault?! What if he was the very reason he got a death under his care? All his fault, but.. this was hell.

And he was starting to love it, regrettably. 

His inner self was screaming in self hatred, his body being drawn to the pleasure like a ridiculous cartoon magnet that attracted metal from even miles away. The green haired victim knew this was wrong, he wanted to much to get it to stop, to find Eri and run. But it was so infectious. His own needy DESIRES were getting the way of reason. Making him plunge himself back into the mans cock, a sound of wet skin filling his ears. "Stop...." he whispered to himself. "Dammit... what am I doing?!" 

"You're submitting to me, Midoriya Izuku, tell me, how do you feel, having me inside you, swimming in your body?" the man laughed like a ghost, licking Midoriya's ear as he reached around his tender hips and grabbed the hard member of his destined love. It automatically twitched under his cold hand, coming more to attention. "Hehehe... come now, daddy knows you want him~" 

"F-fuck y-o-OOOOH!~" Midoriya's venomous words were cut short by the man forcibly grabbing his balls, and squeezing them with a certain pressure that made it hurt, but also activate a pleasure receptor somewhere in his body, making it feel like there was a growing knot in his stomach. 'What... what the hell was that?!' the boy quickly thought, covering his mouth in a flustered haze, forgetting about Overhaul; even if it was just for a second.

"What was that again, I'm not sure I heard you right. Child." the man leans over Midoriya again, breathing on the teens neck as he felt a shiver craw up his spine. This brat was so resilient and it was starting to get on his nerves, even if it did crawl its way down to his hardened pride, making it firmer in the the boys ass from the turn-on. "Now, let me go over what I expect from you." he smiled in amusement, bringing up a hand to pinch one of the boys nipples and pulling his hand down, bringing the sensitive skin with it. "I want you to moan for me, and call my name. I fucking hate dreaming of this shit, how lewd and stupid it it. Now, make that dream go away, and call my name as I break you!"

Another jerk of his hips, and Midoriya felt himself start to crumble under the obviously mentally disintegrated man. He had been driven more lustfully crazy by a feeling he hardly understood, and was taking it out on the victim, someone who also failed to experience intercourse to know what to do. More sloppy movements were being taken, causing Midoriya to almost crumble under the other mans weight. However, his body never got the chance to hit the ground, as the man used his hand groping the teens member to keep him off the cold surface. 

Squelching and other soggy noises filled the actions, skin on skin and sweat making hard slaps as the man continued to abuse the boys prostate. Midoriya was letting out small moans, biting his own tongue to try and keep it silent. Blood dripping down his chin from doing so. After so long, the lusty noises were not only involuntary, but also desperate and pained. 

Bringing up a strong hand, Overhaul wrapped his fingers and palm over the boys mouth and nose as he continued to thrust, cutting off Midoriya's air supply. 

The boy tried to bring up a his own hand to pry away the hand of his captor, only to bring it down again automatically in desperation to hold his own weight. Eyes tearing up in a growing sense of his gut falling, and no oxygen, his concentration was lost. Meaning that there was no will to hold onto in the that one second. That was all that Kai needed though. A hard thrust into the plump ass of the teen, going right to the prostate, and a loud lewd moan made its way to the air, only to be stopped by the hand blocking his oxygen from before. 

Even so, the brunette continued on a few seconds, abusing the reddened ass under himself. Until Midoriya stopped trying to pull away to limb, and his arm reached the floor again. futilely grasping at nothing but the tightly packed tile that held no surface to latch onto. His hand fell limp, simply laying there were it had stopped the struggles. 

With that motion, Kai let the boy get in some air, not stopping his painful pace, feeling himself getting close to the blissful release. Instead of just panting, or trying to get his air back. Or even beg to be let go, or an angry curse, the man heard something that mad him smile in accomplishment. A sweet feeling crawling down into his stomach as he started to release a little into his captive, pre-cum leaking from his tip into the boy. 

"O-Gnhhhaa~~ Overhaul!!~" the boy started to drive his ass up into the man, moving into the thrusts as he shivered, eyes dilating as he panted erotically. "Please, more... I can't take it..." he was begging him, asking him to finish him off. "I want you... I want it... DRIVE ME CRAZY!!~~"

Overhaul didn't picture something as nice as this. So who was he to deny the boy what he now wanted? He pulled out, and down down, becoming the boy over to him. "Come now, Midoriya. Overhaul want's something from you, now..." the man saw Midoriya slowly crawl over to him, and look in his eyes, his own eyes dark and seemingly not concentrated enough to lock on the others own gaze. "Come here, sit on me, and ride me. Call my name. Then you can go home~" 

The man knew the goad, he knew that the other was going to say by the time he was done.... so what was there to fear? Might as well make a bet he would win either way. His train gold eyes scanning the captive up and down, his mostly bare skin and tired expression sticking out the most to him. 

There was not words from the other, Midoriya just crawled on him, shivering as he positioned himself above the others member. The green flower on him was stabbing newly formed thorns into the boys neck, blood falling down one over the skin in a glorious crimson cascade. 

Finally, willing his body to rest the boy started to bounce on Kai, rocking his hips back and forth over him as his own member bounced, leaking from excitement. At first, the rocking was tame, trying to adjust to the now-odd position. Then, soon there after, it was frantic, the desperation to reach his climax skyrocketing. "Nghh~~ O-overhaul.. faster... rock me over you.. let me feel your wrath!" the lewd call was made as he boy threw his head back, tears falling. His pained hips continuing on their own. "Treat me like the dirty little slut I am!!~" the boy continued to pull himself up and slam down, the obtrusion going right into his Prostate with firm contact. It was making Midoriya see stars.

He could hardly bring himself to process why he was here in the first place, how had he gotten here again, what happened? Where was his Sensei, and the other students? Were they trying to find him? Where were they, what was he doing? Why was he bending down to his villain, why did it have to feel so good! Dammit, he needed more, his body craved the attention. 

Complying, overhaul gave a hard slap to the boys ass, earning a loud and airy moan from the boy. Of course, being as he had a pain tolerance, all he got was the pleasure that followed soon after on his sensitive body. The pulsing sting tricking him into thinking it felt like the best thing in the world. He flopped against the mans chest, quickly pushing himself down on the wet member, and as soon as he collides his ass against Kai's hips, a blissful heat was released into him, making him throw his head back and let his tongue go out. 

"So good... feels so good!" he called, shaking before he also released his knot and came on the man, before passing out, leaning on him from exhaustion. 

Kai didn't mind though, the warmth of his hot body was nice. The boy was now his, marked, and taken. There was no way the boy was going to want to leave. Looking to the neck, he smirked when he saw the once beautiful green flower shrivel up and wither into white ash, before vanishing all together, followed by the flower in his own chest. 

The boys eyes were dark navy, the green long gone. Darkness overtook the boy, and his lack of the ability to think right anymore. His mind wandered, and he took in everything that was said to him. Every word etching itself into his tormented, and scarred brain. 

"I deflowered you... heh... tell me... do you want to leave?" 

"No... I want to stay... why.. was I here again, I can't concentrate...." 

" I brought you here, your teacher and friends, they never bothered coming to get you."

"But why....?"

"Because they never believed in you. You'll understand eventually." 

"Is... Eri okay?"

"Yeah, she missed you, a lot. Midoriya."

"Yeah, Overhaul."

"Call me Kai." 

"Yes Kai.... that... a nice name..." 

"Indeed it is, sleep well, I'm sure you are going to like it here. Eri will be happy to see you, but that will be later." 

//The end, cause I love cliff hangers. :')

 

Notifications - I might put this on Haitus for a while, because I was planning on making another story. However, the story is not going to be more fluffy, the story itself is going to have a lot of smut (for sinners), blood, angst, sadness, and bloodshed/gore. Death too. The fanfic is going to be based on an RP I am making with my friend, and I want to make it a story just because of how twisted it is . :') 

 

Be on the look out.


	12. Minor Insane! Aizawa x Midoriya - Sickly Affections

// I guess I wasn't quite ready for the other fanfiction yet, though I am getting it started soon. However, in an attempt to celebrate the new year, I will try and make this a simple, short chapter. I want to have it done tonight or tomorrow, however, there are no promises. Never any promises. Please make sure to have fun during the new year, and show others love too! I am not one for Holidays, being as I have no reason to enjoy them, but hey, that doesn't mean you can't! Make sure to have fun, and enjoy the year!

It all started like the usual way a day did. There seemed to be nothing going on. The night was cold, in surprising atmosphere of the crowded area the students had went to for the night. A town square all aglow with the lights of paper lanterns other sources of the warm rays in various forms. Of course, in such an event, light was coming from all directions possible, including below as stationary ground-lanterns were sunk into the earth to make a luminous pathway through the center city. 

Everything had started out so well, it seemed as though the stress of quirk users and good versus evil wasn't even in existence. Just for the time, to make way for the new year. Fireworks crackled and rung out in the sky as the boisterous noises seemed to have broken the sound barrier at least once or twice. Flamboyant colors and shapes danced in the sky, for just one to three times a year, they overshadowed the stars. Man made light, as much of a spectacle as it really caused. 

Some borderline problems did surface when the walking bomb that called himself Bakugou Katsuki got into a tussle with the class B student Monoma, whom was being his typical type of overzealous, for one reason or another. 

Further in the night is when things were starting to go all astray, at first it seemed like it was part of the show, though the first signs were starting to really ware on the relaxation spell that was over the students of UA High School. Fire started on one of the buildings, of course a villain had to be the cause. Even on New Years, there was always problems from society. However, that isn't even the part of the story that happens to be the kicker. Oh no, the real swift boot to the ass is the fact of the situation on where he was NOW. 

Strapped to a medical bed, away from the hospital, in a well-maintained, but abandoned building. Somewhere away from town. How far off can this be? What the hell is going on, and why was he here?! 

Midoriya could feel nothing other than the dread that was building in his stomach. The darkness of the room he was in was obscuring his vision. The cold drifting of the air over his skin was making him shake as it felt the chill. Some goosebumps making their way to the surface. Bright green eyes scanning the room over and over again, searching for a way to free himself now, or an escape later. So many openings.

"Where am I? What am I doing here, who are you?!" the worried voice made a way from his throat, pushing into the air like a fan of dialogue. All over the room as the walls took in the empty reverberations and continued to outstretch them to awaiting ears.

No call back to his beckoning. No words to meet his in a collide of swords. Until someone stepped through the door, an all too familiar person. His messy hair draped over his shoulders, cascading around in a messy frame. Also hiding away part of his face as he seemed to glancing down-cast. The dingy white scarf-like garb around his neck laying idly like a sleeping serpent. Curled at it's pierce, ready to act and go back into awareness as soon as it was stirred. The dark clothing all around the man made him seem as if he was part of the space, and that he couldn't be without it nearby. Black eyes bore into the green eyed boys pupils lazily, as if this was a normal day in the classroom.

"Aizawa Sensei!" there it was, a hopeful yell to the man, calling for him to help. At first, he got the feeling that the man might have just been coming to see if he was okay. But, as he loomed closer and closer, there was a feeling of unease falling over the boy. The stalky teacher was just as intimidating as the first day of class, if not more so. The scar under his eye was prominent in the shadows, darkening in the withheld light that drizzled in from the window and rested. "Sensei...?" more unsure this time, Midoriya looked into the teachers eyes for a sense of familiarity or recognition.

There was none.

The silence tricked Midoriya into thinking he was deaf, though he could clearly hear the turning of the winds outside, and the calls of many anxious birds as they flew wayward, avoiding some kind of conflict on the ground. Trailing many feathers in the wind as they made a brisk escape. Something he himself wished he was doing, instead of sitting here, trapped.

"Problem child." a response from the silent man, whom was still looming over him, mouth in a tight knot of concentration. "Always getting yourself hurt, especially when there is something going on..." the words were quiet, as if they were pensively contemplated with the very grains of the mans being. "Out of all the children I have here to watch, it has to be you that receives damage and does something stupid."

"Sensei, I know I am not careful, but I can't afford to think-"

" You don't. Despite you being a smart student, you fail to see much things about yourself as others see. You are selfless, of course, but get careless when you get worked up. Not to mention you are a complete moron when it comes to other people around you. The pain and other harm you cause to your body is going to be the thing that puts you out of commission first. Honestly, I can't see why or how I failed to get rid of you on the first day..." the words were trailing off. The man gruffly holding his head in a slump to avoid the boys eyes. "Problem child, it pains me."

"What are you saying? That you regret letting me into the hero course...?" the words were now slower, as if daring him to say them again. On the same note, they were also cautious, to keep from being provoking or careless. Under them, there was a huge air of pain, coming from all of the corners. His answer came to him like a punch to the face, because there was no feeling behind the three words that came from the man in that moment.

"Yes, I am."

Something seemed to crack in the boy. This man, his teacher, and a hero he had looked up to for the longest time; he had said he regretted letting him into the hero course. Like it was not just a mistake, but one of the largest he had made in his life. There was no sympathy in the stoic man. Just blunt cold, lacking the malice. (and a nice set of cheese fries on the side-) "... why? What have I done to make you think that lowly of me?" the question was still distant, trying to process what he had heard. However, when there was no words back to him, the teen started to get worked up, glaring at the teacher with growing anger. "WHAT HAVE I DONE, HUH?!"

"I suggest you shut your mouth, Midoriya. I am still your elder. You are sitting here in my presence. I do not tolorate mouthy brats." the voice immediately grew darker and cold. Making the room feel as if it had been combined with a freezer or something along that status. Anger only grew in the freckled teens chest though as he started to struggle in his tight binds, trying to escape whilst yellin at the man, tears forming in his eyes.

" YOU don't tolorate?! I have been put down all my life for what I should have not been able to do! I have been made fun of and looked down on by everyone around me because they think I am 'not good enough' for what I want to do! Now, being put down by YOU, someone I respected and looked up to, what is next?! I am wreckless, and stupid. I risk my life others so I can help them, and get them through another day! I LOVE DOING IT, BECAUSE IT MAKES THEM HAPPY! Getting hurt, or even dying, it is an occupational hazard; I know what I am doing is going to harm me, but I accept it, because I know it is for a good cause! If you can't get over it, or how useless you think I am, then I will gladly leave your class and go somewhere else! Now let me go, I am not here to listen to you berrating me, or calling me something I have heard a million times before!"

Aizawa stared at the writhing lad, a smirk travelling over his face as he leaned forward, gettin the boy to stop, and look into his darkened eyes.

"You are such a pain in the ass." of course, there was more to the statement. The scruffy teachers face was dark and intimidating. In just a matter of seconds though, it went from the previous to something much more malevolent and fear-inducing. "That's why I like you kid." a smile grew on the mans features, teeth showing as if they were being bared to the student. "You are not getting out of here, Midoriya. In fact, you will be having quite the extended stay. I already sent an E-mail to your mother, she thinks you are going on a 3 week training program. The other students heard I was leaving earlier, so they won't suspect me. In fact, the first person they will start to suspect of your disappearance would be All Might. I know how to work the evidence."

It was all starting to sink in. This was not just a talk... this was blackmail, and an actual kidnapping. This man, whom he used to see as a great hero and person just until the last few minutes, was threatening him, berrating him, and threatening other people as well. "Why are you even doing this, Eraserhead?! What are you trying to prove?!"

"I have nothing to prove. I just got what I wanted. Which makes me rather elated." the man got up, going to the window as he leans on the wall, before grabbing a bird by its neck as it flew by. The poor thing was struggling, the wings going every direction to try and get itself free of the cluthches it was now in. Squawking and several other noises made themselves evident in the much distressed animal as it continued, despite getting slower and slower.

"What was it that you wanted?" now nervous and feeling as though he got a good slap to the face, the man laughed, before he cruelly broke the birds neck, watching it fall limp in his hands with a last pitiful wail. Then, with a careless toss, he threw it out the window. Where it was not going to be remembered, like the rest of the birds that were found on the street all of the time. Just left there to sit and become part of nature as their body decayed and withered where it was left to sit. Izuku shivered again, and watched the man get closer, after popping something in his mouth, and tossing something plastic encased away into the darkness.

Getting right to the side of the bed, the man stood there, the student staring up to him in fear. It made crack a smirk as his white teeth show themselves in his lips. Menacing as the last time they had parted to expose the expressively placed bone. A quick movement, and Aizawa was on top of Izuku, hands on his neck as he started to choke the boy out. Reaching his head forward, he brought them together for a rough and unforgiving kiss. Whatever was in his mouth was forced down Izuku's throat, 3 capsules of whatever it would have been. After they had been forced to be swallowed, the teacher pulled away, and brought himself off the teen, his evil grin still there.

"Wh-what the hell was that?! What did you force me to swallow?!" demanding an explanation, Midoriya started to rapidly struggle again, getting more and more confused by what was going on. He certainly didn't like where it was going though. Not wanting to find out. He tried to activate his quirk, several times actually. However, it did nothing. His quirk wasn't responding to his body.

"Drugs, problem child. They were drugs." Aizawa laughed before he bent down, face to face with the student, whom was looking at him in terror. "You see, here is what I wanted." a moment of silence, before the man bent down, whispering in Midoriya's ear, causing a chill to go up his spine. "I wanted YOU. You see, I was stuck. These nasty thoughts were driving me insane, kid. I wanted to have you under me, calling me. Hearing you talk to me in a way you talk to no other. I got one, malice. I didn't see you give that to the villains yet. However, I am going to get more. You are going to be mine. I will make sure to that. Whether it be with your approval or not."

"Let me go! Why would you do this to me? ANYONE?! Aren't you a hero? Aren't you supposed to be protecting people?!" the voice was desperate, body moving as he tried to draw himself away, and escape the man. "You aren't going to get away with this, Shouta!" the quick drop of the last name, sensei, and even the hero name. It caused something to snap in the bushy man as he stuck his foot up on the bed, and brought it over, roughly rubbing it over the teens groin area.

"I am still your sensei. Never forget that, I was the one who allowed you to stay in the first place. You are MINE, you are not going anywhere. You belong to me!" more and more pressure was applied with every word, the angry shouting was malevolent. The darken man growing impatient with the teen in his grasp. "You are also here because of me. I am not letting you leave to get yourself injured or killed. Not again for the millionth time. There shouldn't have even been a first. I can't protect or help you from prison either." the man was talking to himself at this point, rambling.

More or less to say the least, Midoriya wasn't sure what to be more scared of. The fact that he had no help to get away from this man where he was now. Or about how long he had spent around the man before this happened. The pain growing in his groin was reminding him that this teacher, or whatever he was- he was not meant to be trusted. In his kind nature, he wanted to convince himself that this was not Aizawa, but someone holding his skin. Tricking him with ruthless mind games. 

Before more thoughts crawled their way out of his throat, the man leans over Midoriya with a heavy heave, and kisses the boy again, managing to get more capsules into Midoriya's mouth. Pulling away after having made the green haired student consume them.

"At this rate, you are going to be charged with forcing a kid into health problems due to overindulgence with drugs-" 

"Don't. These are quirk-produced pills. Though there is a drawback, they work quite well. They don't affect you mentally or health-based. Just hormones. The more you consume, the more sensitive you are. Got them from a villain, quite powerful stuff... heh.." the teacher held his own head as he laughed, watching the confused Midoriya with a smirk. Especially with how his nerves rose at the mention of 'villain'. "Surprised? Well, guess the cat is out of the bag." he leans forward, and nipped the ear of his close student before laughing huskily. "That traitor in UA? That was me."

"Why would you betray the other students like this, the other teachers? Society? To work for a bunch of people that just want to harm each other and make sure that they hurt?!" the voice was so betrayed, confused. Shouta loved how hurt it felt. Just by the tone, the begging for an answer. It rung in his ears like a discarded symphony. 

"Society doesn't matter to me. I realized how cruel it is and how useless it is to fight against most things after that attack from the Nomu. Even Shigaraki Tomura has enlightened me. The society we live in looks after itself. Causing it's own problems. Heroes need to succeed all the time. Villains? Haha... Us villains only need to succeed once and we have an accomplishment. I learned the meaning of loss a long time ago. I felt the feeling of loss when you almost died fighting Muscular. Even if I was on their side at the time. Today, you were impaled on a sharp rock, just to protect a useless passer by. I am not letting you leave. While you are here, I am going to make you like it. It will take a while, but it will grow on you. It grew on me, after all.." Aizawa's voice was becoming shakier and shakier as his pupils start to move quickly, and smile widening as he erupted in uneasy and amused laughter. The sickly noise going around Midoriya's entire being. 

"Now... show sensei what you look like when you are flustered... I haven't seen that look yet." the words were cooed in the boys ear, causing an automatic non-polar magnet effect. He moved away, trying to keep the man at bay. "Come now, i'm sure I am not that bad." the stoic tone became darker, devious. 

"Get away from me! Get away, I don't know who you are, but you are not my teacher-" panicked and hurried words were cut off by choking, a throat contracting over an obtruding object in its path of oxygen. "Mmghhhk-" 

" I am Aizawa Shouta. Your teacher, you listen to me. Do everything I say, and don't cause any trouble. What use are you going to be to yourself if you get yourself killed for not following instructions? Now, time for another training assignment. I get to use your body for however long I want, then I can pleasure you. Only if you get an A though, got it?" the man was over the poor green haired boy, his chest also being strapped down, he didn't have much of anywhere to turn. His hands and legs were useless. There was no way to get away. 

"Mmk hlllh hei ahm! //Like hell I am!//" a firm bite down got a dark and annoyed growl from the teacher as he punched the boy in the face. A few seconds later, there was already a bruise forming, purple from the contact, and puffy from the body trying to heal under it already. 

"You always were so stubborn. I guess I will have to do this the hard way. Now open wide, and say AH, cause you will be moaning it later!" the crazed voice was still dark, but Midoriya could hear the twisted pain inside of the voice as well it mad the poor man sound as if he hadn't wanted to do this. At this point thought it didn't matter. Too late for sorrow or regret. 

Grabbing some kind of gag with rubber guards around the teeth and a wire circle in the middle, the man forced Midoriya's mouth open and strapped the thing around his head. "This was made perfectly for my cock, enjoy. For your bad behavior, you were taken down to an F. Which means I will only make your assignment harder for you. I love how smart you are, so I don't want to do this. However you really are fighting back hard." Aizawa grabbed a strange looking object, in the light it was revealed to be a metal cock ring. removing the blanket, he cut the boys pants and boxers away, leaving them a shredded mess on the right side of the bed. 

With ease, and a bit of unknown enthusiasm, Aizawa slipped the ring onto the boys member, staring at it for a moment to dejectedly realize that his own student had a bigger 'friend' than he did, a bit thicker too. "Quite the friend you have there, Midoriya. Sensei can't wait to talk to him later~" forcing more capsules down his students throat, he began with his twisted fantasy of a game.

=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=--===-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=-==-=-==-

Light choking sounds made their way around the mostly empty room as a sloppy sucking noise accompanied it. Dull slaps of skin against skin, and panting also were present. 

Aizawa looked down at his capture. The sweet tongue and of his green haired student cascaded around his throbbing member as he pumped himself into the teens mouth. The back of Midoriya's throat was so warm and inviting. Member still pulsating, he lightly grabbed Midoriya's head and pushed himself into his eager throat hole again, keeping the others mouth firm against his hips

This was going to be his second time, cumming in his throat in just a span of 20 minutes. Midoriya's dripping cave of a mouth making his drool pool over the hot cock being fed to him was already a very nice thought. But the experience, it was like heaven. His strawberry red face, and vibrant green eyes prominent as they stared up to him in a malice-laced pleading manner. He was going to lose himself in the boys mouth again, wanting to choke him out with as much of his release as possible if he must. A set of firm thrusts forward, sending the cock down Midoriya's throat once again, and he felt it. 

The white hot pleasure of his cum drizzling down into Midoriya. Due to high pressure, some of the release was finding itself in a trickle from the boys nose. Other loose splotches had made their way around the gag and spilled from Midoriya's mouth, going down the side and tangling in his hair. 

It just wasn't enough, none of it was. He needed more. Taking a wad of Midoriya's hair into his left hand and holding on the the head of the bed rail with his right, Aizawa pulls away further, making the poor tortured boy swallow all of his creamy gift. "Don't waste it. I worked hard on it, now drink up, you worked yourself up to a D plus~" the stoic voice, despite the lack of common emotion, was showing just how amused he was. With the suffering and everything that he was causing the youth. 

After the boy had caught his breath, coughing a couple times to relieve a feeling he had gotten in his chest from the built up swallowing he was forced to do; Aizawa was thrusting into his mouth again, going back to enjoy his mouth and sweet little tongue. 

Midoriya's limbs were stiff under the pressure of the teachers body as he continued to use his mouth. Endless loss of air and the smell of the other man all over him. But now the teacher was desperate for another release. Waiting to once again fill him and make him swallow, so there was part of him that was in his system.

Aizawa let all of his weight go down on his students head, pushin' it back into the pillow and resting for a minute before panting again and finishing the length of the boys throat, balls deep in his mouth.

In a desperation for air, Midoriya felt his tongue move to try and open an area and get some to flow from the little space that was provided by the gag. In the process the muscle coursed over the mans veins, and caused him to shiver in a sickening delight. The mentally deteriorated man had show just how dark he was, and still there was a side of Midoriya trying to get that same teacher and hero back. No matter how jacked up he was, or how long he was like that. That wasn't going to happen, he knew it, his heart screamed it, but also kept tearing at itself to remember the teacher who protected them on their first real encounter with danger. Now revealed as the day he lost his sanity...

Sweat falling from his exposed skin was an uncomfortable feeling. As soon as the man let off his third load, the slimy, salty liquid crawled down Midoriya's throat, making it feel even more hot. More pools from his nose, either going back into his mouth from sliding over his lips or deciding to crawl down his face and inter-tangle with his hair.

Even so, the man over him was still hard, and smiling at his work as if it were a piece of art of some kind. "Now... time for your ass." shortly stated, the man grinned and moved away from Midoriya, grabbing a different capsule from the table. Once again, he forced the boy to swallow it, and took one himself. Then, grabbing a bigger version of it, the man gets off the bed, and walks down to the removed foot-bar, getting back on.

Before he was able to look and see what was going on, Midoriya felt something being forced into his ass, and settling, the metal cold, even inside of him. It was making him shiver, the feeling uncomfortable and extremely foreign. He tried to wriggle from the grasp of his containment, only to feel his hips getting grabbed and shoved down on the bed as the man looked him right in the eyes. His expression saying as much as 'Don't even fucking try it' 

Not being spared the chance to ponder, there was a curt pressing of flesh up against his tight entrance before the teacher shoved the well-lubricated member of his into Midoriya. A fluttering, yet harsh feeling hitting both of them at once. The teacher doubled forward a bit before regaining his composure before he gave a firm slap to the green haired teens ass. The solid contact making a small ringing sound in the empty building as the walls caught the echo. 

Midoriya jolted from the slap, and tried to give the teacher a glare past the growing knot in his stomach and the drive his body was giving him to curl into himself. Any feelings in his stomach were growing, becoming harder to ignore. With sparse amount of time to adjust, and his mind swirling in every bad feeling he had ever been familiar with, the cold hands over his chest drew a small mewl from him, an unintended noise of any sort was enough to make him mad with himself. His body drawn to the pleasure due to how human bodies worked. 

"You felt that metal thing I put inside you, right? Well, it is going to ensure you more and more pleasure, with how much I feel, you will feel it on double. It will ensure you lust for me back, I don't want to be the only one who feels pleasure. Not as fun that way, until you are willing to call my name you won't find yourself out of that face mask though. 

A kiss to the chest from the delusional man, and Midoriya felt his legs removed from the cuffs just to be taken and wrapped up in the scarf-trap that Aizawa kept around his neck at all times. The firm garb kept the teens legs from flailing and trying to make contact with Aizawa to move him back and get him away. The dark haired teacher took a moment to pull at the teens seemingly elastic ass. The firmly packed muscles and skin going back to where they were in a quick action. 

"What a nice tight ass. You really are great, Midoriya... now, let sensei see your face. I want to take it in when I claim you." a hysterical laugh made a sprouting from Aizawa's throat as his eyes widened and he grabbed the right side of his head. The darkness and light colliding making it seem as if his pupils were glinting red, giving a more ominous air to them than they had already gained in the green haired hero-in-training's head. Shifting his firm hips forward with a hard thrust, Aizawa finished burying himself in his beautiful student and enjoyed the warmth flooding over his hardened cock. "So warm, lucky I got to you before Todoroki did. You aren't contaminated by another person but me..." 

Thinking on his words, Midoriya tears up. That's right... he was in love with Todoroki. The dual hair-colored boy was gorgeous, and compassionate. He was smart, and kind, and took everything into consideration, he knew him so well. He knew Midoriya from the inside out it seemed. 

Repetitive thrusting, and another set of skin slapping against skin was heard, a purple glow emitting from Midoriya's stomach as the metal thing that was pushed inside of him glowed with the contact of the teachers member. The thing seemed almost alien, just to hear that this was someone's quirk that had made this metal monstrosity. The thing was vibrating a bit inside of him, making him jolt and shiver. Feelings of intense pleasure flooding him. No matter how much he wanted it to stop.

Midoriya's own member was bouncing with the force the other was putting in his body, the organ pulsating as the restriction caused a painful want for release. Because he knew he couldn't have it. 

"The thing inside you will dissolve, don't worry. But only when you finally accept what you are meant to be. I will remove the gag now, but the second you start to call for help, you will get a punishment and get taken back to a D minus. You worked yourself up to a B." A small smile graced the mans face, uncharacteristic as it was.

Thrusting forward several times, the teacher used his scarf to wrap Midoriya's legs around his his waist and tied them before moving forward and thrusting again. The wet cock inside of the freckled teen was making a squelching sound as his tight ass squeezed the member, and sweet fell over them. The member kept hitting the metal thing in his stomach, warmth growing in from it as a painfully wonderful feeling washed over him. 

As soon as Aizawa removed his gag that moment, the boy let out an aroused and needy scream as he curled his toes, eyes watering. "Wh-whaaa~ Ai- .... Shou-... nnnhhh!!~" Having become confused, and disoriented, Midoriya almost called his teachers last name. A name he said he would never say to himself again. Going to the other name, he was cut off by the mans hand over his mouth. 

"You are to call me Sensei. Just as you used to. C+, I will let it slide this time." the man whispered darkly into the boys ear, before using a free hand to mess with the boys member, pulling at the skin with a ghosting tease. 

'What am I going to do? This is driving me crazy... I couldn't even help my own teacher, I failed to notice how much he was hurting. I failed....' the dark thought started to weigh on the boys mind. It caused a mental processing state to stop receiving any feelings for a few seconds. He was so distracted in his woes he felt nothing. Until his prostate got a nice firm pressure of the teachers quick thrusts. "AUUGHH~~! S-Sensei!!~~" 

"There you go, very good Midoriya, sensei is proud of you..." releasing one of the boys trapped legs, the teacher used his scarf to grab a broom and bring it over. Positioning the cleaning tool handle first at the boys hole, he slid it in. Aizawa also shivering as the hard plastic rod made the boys impossibly tighter. He didn't give him a chance to see what it was though, before plunging the thing deeper until it also hit his prostate several times. 

The thrusting of the broomstick was already dis-coordinating enough as it was, however, adding the teachers own abuse to the boys prostate, right after the broom pulled away from it was driving Midoriya insane. 

Tears were falling from his usually lively green eyes and going to the bed on either side of his head. His breath was caught in his throat, and any sound he wanted to make came out in pitiful and begging mewls and moans. Words tried to form in the overstimulated teen as he panted for air, tongue out. 

To Aizawa it looked like a cat. No matter how dark the circumstances of the cat's tongue being out, it was still cute either way. Even more arousing in this case as well.

 

(Yes, a disease causes some cats to have their tongue stuck out. I know this, that way I don't have anyone in my comments telling me that it is not cute or funny and grill me as to why.)

Finally pushing the deepest he could go into the boy, the man released his thick load and watched as it spurts out his ass and drips over the sheets of the bed after riding down his ass and some of his inner thighs. The white liquid staining the boys tan skin, and making it a sticky mess. Even so, the man continued the previous actions. Abusing and abusing the poor teens prostate. It was making the green haired teen turn into a moaning mess. 

"S-sen-sei!!~ please stop~ pll-lleasee!~" tears were falling down his face, eyes rolled up as he no longer could concentrate on anything else. "It feels so good SENSEI!!~ Please, sto-ahp, I-I'm goin-ng CRAZY!~" writhing to get away and get some relief was futile. Aizawa never responded, but picks up his face, his face becoming more crazed as he slapped the boys ass and felt the metal object disintegrate inside of his lover. With hard unforgiving and dare say cruel thrusts, the dark haired man came again inside of Midoriya. 

"Does it feel good, problem child? Does it feel amazing having sensei in you? Making his love to you!?" the question was demented, demanding an answer as the man continued to thrust still. Pushing the freshly released cum either into his student further, or making it squeeze out around his cock and the broomstick. 

" Y... YES!! It feels so good, I LOVE it!~~ p-pleeasee~! SENSEEEII~~~ Pour as much as you need to in me!~ I want it!!~" the needy begging sent Aizawa over the top. Pinching the boys nipples, he smirked and pulled on them as he thrust rapidly into the green haired students ass. Filling him again as the white liquid gift flooded out over the bed. Then he got started again, not giving the prostate a break. "AAH!!~~ S-SEE~~!!" the voice was strong, but still felt as if it was a mewl. The green eyes were dark as a stupid, almost brain-dead smile was spreading on the teens face. 

He didn't need to worry about that. He just continued to pleasure the boy and himself. The thrusting never stopped or even held up, prostate overacting as it became hard and pained in pleasure, making the boy scream his for his sensei even more. 

"I love you, problem child..." the man tried to say, his inner sanity screaming at what he had done. The boy under him dripping in semen, shutting his brain down of all else, begging for the man to fill him more no matter how wrong it was. Aizawa was stuck watching himself rape, torture, and break the student he cared for. Unable to do anything because his good conscience was no longer a part of him but a section of the mind under lock down. 

"S-senseii! I love you too! Please... PLEASE!! Fill my needy hole agaiin! It's so warm, I want your warmth agaiiin!~" 

"But of course~" the man cooed, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the boys waist, leaning forward again. Then, with a powerful movement, he released inside of his student again. His semen going out and landing on the blanket before the teacher pulled an oblong object from his outfit and stuffed it in Midoriya's ass. "You want to keep some of me in you, right?" 

"Y-yeees!~ I feel so cold without you in me~!! Please Sensei, l-let me cum~ I want to cum!~~" the voice didn't seem to be his own anymore. Eyes long since detached from the real world, body trembling, and tongue still out, he did nothing but beg. But that was just the start. He was going to be able to think again. But not the same as he used to. 

"Not yet, problem child. Not yet, now, sensei is going to have a nice conversation with your little friend. If you do a good job, I will give you an A and let you cum~" 

"Y-yes, please... sensei!!~ I want to cum, it hurts so much, but it feels so good!~" 

Aizawa finished taking off his own pants and boxers before he smirked, dark eyes softer than they were before as he crawled on top of the boy, and sat on the rock hard member that had been leaking for a while now, unable to gain the pleasure of release. The organ penetrating him was an odd feeling, but it was also a feeling that made him instantly overwhelmed with growing pleasure. 

"S-s-sensei is so t-tight~~" the green haired student whined, shivering as he brought down his feet, with consent of the wrappings keeping them suspended- and he pushed his hips up, jamming his member up into Aizawa further. The teachers eyes widened as he smirked. 

"E-eager, are we~?" 

"Sorry sensei, y-you feel so good~!" the boy made a desperate mewl and he started to move again, his hips sloppily colliding with the mans ass as he buried himself inside, his eyes closed as he took in how warm he with. "So good sensei~~! It feel-s-s- so goo-ood.... please... let's me cum inside...~" the boy was moving his hips quickly. his hard cock going against the teachers prostate, and balls slapping against his ass once again creating the sound of colliding skin. 

"Show sensei what you can do~~" the man cooed in the boys ear as he leans forward again, supporting himself with his arms, as he took in the hard organ and felt his own member get harder again even after leaking so many times. "Then I will let you cum" 

As if it were a free invite, Midoriya thrusts up again, and quickly pumps himself into the man, listening to his quick breathing and moans as the prostate was hit. Once it was found, there was no stopping, Midoriya quickened his pace despite how tired his hips were getting from the work, and how much his cock ached to be released from the ring that was around it. 

It became too much and Aizawa released again, his cum falling over Midoriya's face and chest. After then the teacher kept his word, seeing how red his student was, and how tired he himself had gotten. Pulling himself up a bit, he pulled the ring off the boys restricted member before he sat on it again. Within barely a second, the pooling of warmth inside of the teacher caused him to throw his head back and take in a breath. It was so hot having it poured inside of you, the feeling new to him as well. 

However, it wasn't a short release. The green haired teen closed his eyes, tears falling as he kept his smile, and let out his load. His own hot semen filling the man as the scruffy black-haired teacher tried to take all of it in, and sat there, panting with his eyes closed. He had to push himself up as he realized that it was just too much. The thick creamy substance starting to just slide down and cascade from the freckled teens groin and stick. 

Pulling himself off, Aizawa lays next to his student and holds in his face. The green haired boy had fallen asleep , his chest heaving as the mess remained on it, drying over his skin ever so slowly. 

Gingerly pulling up his hand and wiping some of the cum away from the boys lips, he took in what he had exactly done, before he started to laugh. His eyes watering as his smile widened. It was too late to say anything... it was too late to try and redeem himself. However, the darker wanting and words in his head was making him enjoy everything that he had inflicted. 

"Too late to go back..." he muttered, before he grabbed his hero ID and Licence. Then, going to the kitchen, he burnt both of them. Making sure they were nothing but dust. He had done what he had done, and there was nothing he could do to send things back to where they had been. 

"Sleep well, problem child." 

//And just like that, WOW.


	13. Happy Holidays

Welcome, this is the new years, and I am going to do a random ass skit cause most likely I am going to take forever to get the next chapter out! 

:)) 

BTW the next chapter is going to be TOMURA x Midoriya! :) 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-===---  
(( Beware dis long ass line ))

My Hero Crashcourse- Script No.1

(Boku no Hero Script #1) 

** Scene start, Classroom 1A, school time.**

Midoriya: As we all know, our quirks are all able to be controlled, to an extent. Control over our quirks ca be quite- // As the green haired boy spoke, he held his papers in hand. The papers were shuffling the littlest bit, from any breathing the boy produced. On top of the paper, the words 'Class Quirk Analysis' in near Arial print.//

(* Power in the school starts to shut off, leaving the classroom in almost complete darkness.*)

Bakugou: What the hell?! Since when does this shit happen?! It's not even storming outside! //Bakugou started to curse under his breath, more or less in steady annoyance. He was one who loved to miss school; however, the rain and other bad weather was making him annoyed.//

Aizawa: Stop chatting. Just go back to your speech, Midoriya, we still have- //Aizawa was laying on the floor in his classic yellow sleeping bag. As he spoke to the other, he was interrupted by a loud noise, cutting him short.//

(* Sirens start to ring in the school, even as loud and obnoxious as they were, the shout of Aizawa easily overpowers the noise.*)

Aizawa: Alright, Iida, you gather up all of the other students and take hem out the escape routes. I will be back, after the problem is resolved. // The raven haired teach got up from his sleeping bag, leaving it on the floor. He was gone in an instant, leaving the door open for the students to quickly file out.//

Iida: Yes sir! All of you, line up and get started down the hallway. Move in an organized manner and stay together! //The voice of Iida was commanding, and the other students listening to him and lining up in the matter of seconds.//

(* All of the students start to quickly walk down the hallway, Midoriya at the back of the line. He closed the door behind him with a solid click. Being as he was always the last one out the door, Aizawa had asked him previously to hide something important to him in the classroom. The object was unknown, but if any villains got a hold of it, it could be dastardly.*)

Midoriya: // He started to follow the others, but something he heard about 4 doors down caught his attention, and he went to go and check it out.//

(* Iida was still leading the other students down the hallway, guiding them around everyone else in the hall that seemed to be in any form of disarray*)

Uraraka: What even is going on? It is so dark in here,  I can't see anything. Iida, where did you go? //Uraraka started to peer around the other students, looking for him among the many heads of the hallways that were clustered together.//

(* After looking a few more seconds, she finally found him, surrounded by the other students of the class that were near.*)

Iida: Maybe we all should meet up in the nearby gymnasium. There is more light in there from the windows. If we need to escape, we can also leave to nearby shelters. The barrier still looks like it is up! // The taller student used his powerful voice to yell above the other students, gaining their attention successfully.//

(* Small nondescript chatter was heard in the crowd, along with a sight of students exchanging expressions.*)

Uraraka: Let's go then. Everyone, start heading to the internal gymnasium! //As she stuck up her hand, Uraraka used her index finger to point in the direction the gym was at, so everyone knew where to go. Though they had been the school for a while now, there was still quite the few of students who either had not been to the internal gym, or simply forgot where it was.//

Mineta: Hey Tsu, have you seen Bakugou? // The smaller boy looked up to the frog hero, and started to make a gesture of moving his hand up. Implying he was talking about someone who was taller than himself. Then again, something like that was not that hard.//

Tsu: He stormed ahead a while ago. Saying he was going to check for 'dumb asses who somehow managed to get themselves lost.' // The green haired girl pulled her long tongue into her mouth as she spoke, however, it came out again absentmindedly as she started to look around. Gesturing somewhere down a hallway. Only seconds later for Bakugou to come back with two people who were messing around//

Mineta: Well, I guess that one would not have been a big surprise if I really thought about it. //The smaller boy knew that Bakugou cared about others, but man, sometimes he really was troubling to other people. The small teen just lets out a sigh.//

(Boku no Hero Script #2)

Todoroshi: Everyone is in such a hurry. I wonder what exactly is going on to cut the power, and to breach the door of our school. The teachers look very busy out there. //The heterochromatic boy gazed out the window with a seemingly contemplative look in his eye. The thoughts of helping the teachers were running through his head.//

Uraraka: I know, but i'm sure we will figure out what happened soon enough. //The brunette let's one small gaze go to the teachers outside, and she looked back to the moving students, continuing to follow them.//

Iida: Let's worry about that later. Currently, we all have to worry about our safety. I know it sounds selfish, but we cant help anyone if we are hurt ourselves. Plain and simple. //There was a small pause, as the dual hair colored boy looked out the window again, and sighed, turning away.//

Todoroki: Best course of action, I guess. Let us continue on then. //What Iida had said to him made perfect sense. After all, worrying about others while you are fighting was bad enough. But having to know someone else was hurt because they intervened without being provoked was only going to make the matters worse.//

(* Further back in the hallway, Midoriya was speed walking to the travelling groups far-off voices. He had locked and secured Aizawa's door, by habit from a request from the past. He also had to stop to help another student. He had been trapped inside of the room of 1E, somehow, after his other class members left, the door was slammed close by a force, and jammed. Midoriya had to use his quirk to get the door open, surprisingly  not knocking it from it's hinges. Before he and the other boy could make an escape, a huge ball of a green crystal like glass burst through the wall. It was surprisingly silent. He blocked the other teen from getting hit by the glass, and after getting up, he and the other parted after he found his class. He was on his own in the hallway now.*)

Midoriya: Jeez, why does everyone else have to be so fast?! I need to hurry up and get back with my class, they most likely already noticed that I am missing! //The rushed steps of his red sneakers hitting the ground was heard as he made his way down the halls. The rubber making quick and quite common squeaking noises as they slapped the ground.//

(* Rounding a corner, still following the voices that were in the distance, he continues the run. However, the more he ran, the more distant the other voices got. As soon as he stopped, the grew nearer and nearer. Running in any other direction caused them to stop again. The voices only draw closer every single time he stops.*)

Midoriya: They all just got further and further away, how fast are they moving?! Every time I move, the voices grow more and more silent, every time I stop, hey all get closer. Any way I have went in these hallways, they seem to be everywhere and nowhere! This hallway also feels longer than it usually is. I should have turned by now... //Finally stopping to catch a breath, Midoriya took in the current surroundings. As soon as he started to walk, the voices were gone. However, he was actually able to make it to the end of the hallway.//

(* Upon reaching the other end of the hall, Midoriya peers around a corner and continued to scope for anyone that would have been nearby. There was still nobody, of course. Then, with another burst of energy, he starts to run again.*)

Midoriya: What is going on?! Did someone or something activate a quirk use to confuse someone, or am I really having that much trouble? Did someone activate a quirk to throw off some villains if they got into the school? I should have turned at least three times by now.. and now I am stuck in the middle of another never-ending hallway. I can't find any way to get out of here. If any villains got in here, they are lost for sure.. //The long thought left the green haired boy very distracted as he started to look around in front of himself again. He was so distracted he never heard anyone appear from anywhere else in the silent corridor he was trapped in.//

Shigaraki: Wrong. You see, Midoriya Izuku, one of my... acquaintances, cast this quirk. Quite useful, though it can only affect one person at a time. However, we have what we want, so it wasn't a waste of time to put it into use. //The lean and light man stepped out from the shadows, the endless swarm of hands following his every movement. The male looked at Midoriya intently, a creepy smile on his face all the while as he stayed near the wall.//

(Boku no Hero Script #3)

Midoriya: //He ready's himself for any attacks that may be coming his way and moves his feet, making sure that he was ready to run if it came to that.// What do you want, Shigaraki?! I don't see you as someone who comes with just one other person... 

Shigaraki: Heh, usually I'm not. However, we have quite the interesting new quirk user. So why not use it to our advantage. Maybe by using it on YOU. //The older man quickly started to almost laugh in his low voice. There was a prolonged silence in the room. Some of the other noises were not even taken note of. Everything seemed to freeze over.//

Midoriya: There is no chance that would happen! //He pulled up his arms, his quirk dormant in his arm. He was ready to do any attacks if necessary. However, there was no current need.//

Shigaraki: Too late for that, Midoriya Izuku, you are already caught in it. Have a very dreadful sleep, kid. //The icy voice was amused, and the darkened gaze reached the other, almost sinking into his soul.//

(* Shigaraki appears behind Midoriya, stabbing the boy through the neck,. At first, the shock of it didn't allow the trainee hero to feel anything. Then, after a second, the pain really started to settle in. His blood rising into his throat and spilling out his mouth. Next thing that happened was he darkness consuming the green haired boy. The world seemed to melt away as the body of Midoriya hit the ground with a thud.*)

((** The world was getting darker and darker as the conscious of the boy was drained. Every part of the world started to twist and turn. Bricks of the school vanishing just to be replaced by an endless void. It was then that Midoriya realized that everything that happened was real, but not in this world. Everything was a real-life illusion.**))

(* Back in the real world, the body of Midoriya was laying limp in a classroom, another student was nearby, sprawled on the ground. The sprawled out form stood up, his legs shaking as his body took in his fall. He looked over to Midoriya, and back to the door barely on it's hinges anymore. The almost dented iron plate of the class identification scratched from the blunt force put upon it. The iron plate reading '1E'. The boy looked over to the one that shoved him out of the way, his form facing away from him. His limp body was surrounded by the green glass-like object that had collided with him.*)

Male Student: Hey, are you okay? You hit the ground hard after the green glass thing broke through the wall. I wanted to thank you for helping me- //The boy walked over to Midoriya, and lightly turned him over, to where his face was in his direction. The initial shock of what he saw prevented him from dropping the boys head back in place instantly.// OH MY GOD!! HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! ANYONE NEARBY?!

//The boy lightly put Midoriya's head back down, and he started to become sick to his stomach. There was a large piece of glass in his throat, it had been driven through the back of his neck, and barely missed the spine. The sharp glass had went through the front of the neck, leaving a bloody mess in the necks wake. The wound was pooling, and any of the lovely crimson that was dry seemed to dissipate into some kind of ash and vanish with the draft in the room from the outside. Wind rushing in from the hole in the wall. The body was still, and the chest of the other was barely giving a heave as breathing lacked the ability to make itself known. The warm green that the student remembered seeing in the green haired kids eyes before was replaced with a cold yellow color. Almost a haunting piercing gaze coming from them as they stared into the nothingness they had greeted.//

Male Student: This happened because of me... you had to get in here to help me and I don't even know you. You had to get in here to help me and when that thing busted down the wall... you jumped in front of me to keep it from hurting me. Your current position would have been me..!! Please, for the love of the lord, dude, please be breathing!! //The boy hardly gave himself a chance to catch his breath. He pulled his arm out and placed it on the others inner wrist to look for his pulse.// There is a pulse! PLEASE HOLD ON A WHILE! I WILL BE BACK! I NEED TO FIND A HEALER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

(*In the front of the school, all of the teachers that had gathered were starting to regroup. All of them noting the quick escape all of the villains made. After the glass ball had been hurled at the school, the villains waited a second, and then they all just retreated. For some reason. Nobody knew why, however, they had been seeming to try and be on the offensive. It was like they were all only toying around with them to begin with and then there was nothing else. All of the villains were gone in almost an instant. That was after Shigaraki had called all of them off. There was also a new villain among them, he seemed to have no real features other than his long dark hair and blue-green skin that was made of nothing more than crystal.*)

Aizawa: The villains all seemed to be in defensive mode today. I am so confused. Something about this does not seem to be right... //There was a deep contemplative tone in the mans voice as he looked over the battle are. The many villains that had been beaten had also retreated. It seemed as though all of this was just a diversion of sorts. Nothing more than a ploy.//

All Might: As am I, the villains were didn't really try. They were pulling something, I just do no have the slightest notion as to what it was. After all, there seemed to be some other things that were off. That glass ball that had went into the school. That was poorly aimed. I suspect it was on purpose. So why would it go there? The villains know very well that the school is evacuated, though they do not know as to where. There would have been no need to throw such a large scale attack in that direction.

 

Like I said I making a script. :) Please enjoy having trouble reading this :)


End file.
